Porque todo tsundere tiene su idiota
by Gianna.Kirkland
Summary: Ah  la escuela, lugar de amigos, sueños, fantasías y amores... "Lovii  esperame ", "!Iggy! Hey Iggy!","Noruuuu "- "!Bastardo!", "I-Idiot!", "...joder" ... o mas bien de idiotas.
1. De españoles y tomates

**Nota: AU-**si.. tengo un trauma de hetalia con eso *7*- **Yaoi...? Si** porque no? *¬*

Los personajes de Hetalia **no** me pertenecen... Carajo que si haci fuera el Spamano ley,el DenNor seria materia y el UsUk religión o.ó Pero como en esta vida no todo se puede... me conformo con hacer esta historia jujujuju(?) es mi primera historia (/*7*)/

* * *

><p>Perra vida, sinceramente eso es lo que me decía a mi mismo, cada día amanecía, vivía y dormía con ese jodido pensar. ¿La razón? ¡Oh! pues muy fácil, en numeraria varias cosas a decir verdad.<p>

-¡Lovino! Con un carajo levanta! ¡Ya es de mañana bastardo tienes que ir a la escuela!

-¡Cállate vieja ya escuche! ¡No jodas tan temprano maldición!- Y ahora se podría decir que esta es la primera de las razones que enumeran mi lista, ¡Digo! ¿¡Quien no tendría este genio con ese despertar! Regalaría a mi _Mamma _si así dejo de escuchar esos gritos por la mañana. Lo juro por los tomates, y eso es serio.

No quería discutir más en ese maldito comienzo de día ya sentía como empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, oh, si seria un gran dolor de cabeza, me di un duchazo rápido y me vestí con el uniforme de mi escuela. Empezaba hoy el ciclo escolar, aunque más que nada hoy era la presentación y la bienvenida del colegio a los de nuevo ingreso, el uniforme consiste en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca afuera del pantalón, si afuera, es chocante tener fajada la camisa y como buen italiano tengo que aparte, ver que me quede bien la ropa, un chaleco con pins de Italia y tomates, porque los tomates son deliciosos y debería de ser fruta nacional , Un suéter negro con la insignia de la escuela y una corbata aflojada de color verde, no me quiero sentir ahorcado con esa cosa, me calzo mis zapatos me pongo unos accesorios y me peino, para luego bajar a desayunar. ¡Desde hace rato que huele a pasta!

-Maldito mocoso YO que gasto mi vida en TI! ¡Deberías ser mas como Feliciano!-

Corrijo, la razón que mas me encabrona… ¡ES ESA! ¡Que me comparen con el Imbécil de Feliciano! ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese idiota? Decir ve~ ve~ es ¡casi todo su vocabulario! Realmente dudo de mi genética a veces.

-¡MUERETE! ¡Me piro a la escuela joder!- termine mi pasta, agarre un tomate y mi mochila. Porque si, no me iría a la escuela sin desayunar, la comida ante todo.

-¡Ve~ _fratello_ espérame! No quiero llegar tarde el primer día ve~ - ¿No les dije?

Camine hasta la parada del autobús que tengo que coger para llegar a la escuela. El verano pasado nos mudamos a Francia ya que mi madre quería que asistiéramos a La mejor escuela de arte, aunque yo se que mas que nada lo hace por Feliciano y no por mi. La "École du Monde de l'art Hetalia" Rara escuela muy rara si puedo decir. Digo ¿A quien carajos se le ocurrió el nombre?

Legamos a unos minutos de que tocara la jodida campana, corrimos hasta el auditorio pues ahí seria la conferencia de Bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Feliciano encontró unos lugares en medio de el auditorio, al parecer tiene ese jodido _no sé que_ para entablar relaciones tan fácil mente que no había pasado mas de 5 minutos y ya me estaba presentando a su nuevo amigo, la persona que estaba a su lado por lo que apenas y le puse atención se llamaba Ludwig y era de Alemania, tenia un hermano e iba en nuestra clase. Internamente quería largarme de una buena ves, cuando llego un tipo a sentarse en el asiento que yo tenia de lado.

Claramente era un idiota. Lo supuse nada mas se sentó.

-Hola ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?- me dijo con una gran sonrisota y Ok… Díganme si no acaba de confirmar que es un idiota digo, conferencia-bienvenida-nuevo ingreso… Igual a…SI bastardo soy nuevo! Es que de verdad que ahí gente idiota.

Es obvio bastardo - le dije cortante, a la estupidez mejor alejarla es contagioso… Bueno mi hermano es un caso especial, tanta estupidez es valoración mundial y de vida me hice inmune a él.

Jejejeje bueno, debí haberlo supuesto, me llamo Antonio Carriedo vengo de España un placer- dijo el idiota con una gran sonrisa y bueno seré un maldito pero no un descortés total, ¿Cuantas posibilidades ahí de que nos toque la misma clase?

…Lovino Vargas, Italia- Que la conferencia acabe pronto ¡maldición!

¡Que lindo nombre! Fusososo~ - Dios ¡sácame de aquí! ¡Que quiero golpearle!- Yo también entre este año- Que no diga lo que creo que dirá.

Espero y nos toque juntos no crees que seria lindo lovi~?- ¿¡Cuando mierda le di permiso para decirme así?

Estoy en el grupo 463 - ¡NOO~! Imposible suerte de _merda_ la mía!

-Dios hoy tiene hemorroides, que ¡bastardo!-susurre para mi, porque, mas mierda el día no puede ser, no, no señor. Acosado por un idiota, una madre histérica y un hermano retrasado mental amigo de un macho-patatas ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Como pude salí corriendo y casi arrastrando a Feliciano de tras de mi, en cuanto escuche el "Eso es todo, gracias, ya se pueden retirar, y Bienvenidos a la escuela" del director y casi pude jurar escuchar un "Espera lovii~ ¡Te acompaño!" y yo lograr gritar- ME LLAMO LOVINO NO LOVI ¡BASTARDO! – Cuando me di cuenta salimos al patio delantero, y me dirigí mas calmado hacia los horarios con una secretaria, le pedí el horario.

¡Y llegó el cruel, vil, tormento ahí! Estaba con letras grandes

Grupo 463… ¡Maldición!.. Aunque después de mirarlo un rato..

No estaba tan mal el jodido horario tenia varias horas libres, y algo que llamo mi atención era la nota abajo del horario:

"Nota: los cuartos/habitaciones de los dormitorios reservados de la escuela están disponibles con 20 plazas para los alumnos, previa información en la dirección. Consulta y permiso."

¡Ya decía yo que dios no podía ser tan maldito! Podré estar lejos de mi molesta madre y del idiota de mi hermano, ¡Un tomate necesito, un tomate por vida de dios! Saque el tomate de mi mochila y me disponía a morderle cuando…

-Loviiiiiiii~ al fin te encontree~ -Jodido español.

-Te odio dios...

* * *

><p>Primer Prólogo acabadoo yeeeeih!~ se aceptan tomatazos, maldiciones , linchadas,felicitaciones, antonios y lo que quieran x3<br>vale rew? *-*


	2. De Americanos y varitas magicas

Antes que nada gracias por leer ;D  
>gracias a<br>**Maiden with Armour: See gracias por el apoyo x3 Y el chiste es que se entretengan, me divierte escribir y si austedes les gusta pues me siento aun mejor, es como la cuerda del juguete *-* y si dios tiene hemorroides, es lo que usualmente digo cuando tengo examenes XDD  
>Dark-nesey<strong> : **Actualizacion hecha .w. espero y leas el fic con lo que viene tratare de mejorar *0*  
>Lay. Kirkland: Yo tambien me pregunto porque feliciano es amm mas.. querido? bueno lovi tiene lo suyo *7* oh seran gustos mios pero los tsunderes tiene ese no sé que que aww~ me encanta *-* y si, cuando me haga cargo de la presidencia hare mis leyes y sueños realidad (*Q*)/ Ahora... a seguir con el fic *7***

* * *

><p>Prologo II<p>

El cielo aun esta oscuro, aun sin salir el alba cuando en la tranquilidad de una habitación se escucha un sonido.

"_Ore no namae wa Igirisu da.~ __Seishiki meijou wa Gure-to Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku. __Ato de tesuto ni dasukarana!_

_Kyou mo ame, Kinou mo ame ~__ ..."_

"Me desperté apagando la alarma de mi celular, porque si esa era la cancioncita de mi alarma. Me levanto de mi cama y me estiro tratando de lograr tocar el techo, aunque claro…no, no lo alcanzo. Me meto a la ducha y me enjabono con toda la tranquilidad de el mundo, me lavo mi cabello con el shampoo por unos minutos, en total calma, si, que hermosa mañana.

Termino de bañarme y salgo con una toalla en la cintura, busco en mi armario mi uniforme que debo llevar, hoy es la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, usualmente yo no debería de estar en este año sino en uno mas avanzado pero me trasferí apenas a esta escuela debido a..._problemas especiales_, claro que yo NO fui la causa…eh… no.

Me doy un chequeo al espejo y me trato de ordenar un poco mi cabello pero… ¡no se puede! Aunque no es que me moleste digo, creo que Harry Potter debe tener igual su cabello. Me miro de arriba abajo, pantalón negro, camisa fajada y planchada, suéter pulcro, corbata bien atada, y zapatos relucientes, sin contar esas cejas tan sexys que tengo, porque ¡si son sexys! ¡Aunque usted no lo crea!... aunque eso me viene dando igual si lo crees o no.

Bajo a la cocina caliento agua para te y saco unos scones que tenia de anoche, les unto un poco de mermelada y ya esta un rico desayuno, mejor que el programa de ese chef en la televisión. Volteo a ver el reloj y son las 6:34am, recojo mi mochila agarro las llaves de la casa y me voy. Y si no lo han notado… si vivo solo. Llegue caminando a la escuela y a buen tiempo la conferencia empezaba a las 7:10am y eran las 7:00am me dirijo a la entrada de el

Auditorio cuando me cruzo con mi primo noruego Lukas, pareciera que iba muy apurado a no se donde, porque aunque es muy serio y tranquilo iba a buena velocidad

-Ey Luk Good morni…ng- Si, "morni…ng" porque así como llegue a la "I" paso volando alado mío... murmurando un –ahora-no-idiota-tras-de-mi. –

O algo así, y lo entendí a los 7 segundos después, cuando vi a cierto Danés corriendo detrás de el gritando un gran - Noruuuu~ espera~ - lo mas que pude hacer por mi primo fue rezar y darle internamente mis condolencias no cualquiera aguanta un idiota… en especial danés si señor. Uno aguanta idiotas nacionales, pero internacionales es otro cantar.

Entro al auditorio e escojo una de las primeras filas hasta el frente, pasan los diez minutos y veo como empieza a entrar gente. Lleva 15 minutos la conferencia y es interrumpida por un…

- Hahahahaha lo siento, ya no se preocupen ¡The hero acaba de llegar!- por un idiota.

Ese tipo de personas solo las había visto en la tele y del idiota de Gilbert pero veo que no es el único en su especie, debería estar alerta porque creo que se reproducen rápidamente. Varias personas confundirían la idiotez con un gran autoestima y ego elevado pero ¡no se dejen engañar por imitadores!.. Ah no esperen esto no es comercial.

Termino la conferencia y me dirigí hacia donde las oficinas para pedir mi horario. Revisando que me había tocado el 463 y que teníamos plazas para hospedarnos dentro de la escuela. Estaba tan metido en la hoja que choque con alguien… adivinen ¿Quién?

- Ah, Ey cuidado deberías de ver por donde caminas hahahahaha pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante the hero will save you!-

Y si se lo que están pensando, no lo dijo con mala intención, pero esa persona delante de mí pero… es…es ¡insoportable! Y eso que tan solo la vi. Así que, como pude respondí

-Perdón-si me trague mi orgullo porque sé que no puse atención pero…- pero no necesito que nadie me salve, menos un idiota como tu – Si, ahí se fue a la mierda mi disculpa-

-Lindas cejas-…shock es poco para como me sentí con esas palabras-

-Te voy golpear- cualquiera en mi sano juicio lo haría, es más ni avisaría simplemente

-¿En que grupo vas?-

-Es algo que a ti, no te importa- si, soy algo cruel, pero la vida no ah sido muy linda que digamos.

-Me llamo ¡Alfred! Alfred F. Jones gran nombre para un gran ¡héroe! hahahahaha…-

-…- Pudo haberse callado, muerto, tirado de un avión, pude irme, ignorarlo desear tener mágicamente una varita mágica y decir _"Salacabula zachicomula bidibi Badabi bu_" y desaparecer pero ¡no! ¡Noo!, No podía!

-Voy en el grupo 463 and you?- ...Lo único que pude decir fue:

-…Fuck.- si, Todo se resume a esa palabra. Como pude lo ignore, y digo como pude porque no se si se dieron cuenta pero la boca cosida, ese idiota, no tiene así que escape como pude y corrí ¿A donde? No se pero lejos de el, termine sudado, cansado, jadeando, pero eso ¡si! Lejos del americano.

Me quede descansando en el suelo, recargado en la pared cubierta de las enredaderas por un buen rato en lo que ami me pareció, cuando ya estaba más calmado y seguro de que no le partiría la cara a cierto chico de ojos azules, me levante del suelo y camine hacia la salida, cuando ¡oh! Sorpresa vi al idiota parado ahí con su cara de…de… Pues... De idiota de ¿Qué mas? En la esquina, justo por donde tengo que cruzar, aunque bueno estaba acompañado de alguien, una chica pero no le di la mayor importancia, lo que importaba era pasar por ahí.

Lo vi tan entretenido en la platica que decidí ir rápido y rodear por detrás de el así que… Lo hice  
>-No me ve, no me ve no me ve… ¡NO me ve! Lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba a menos de 5 jodidos pasos para dar vuelta en la esquina la victoria era mía si señor, apreté mi mochila lo mas que pude y baje la vista, 4 pasos, ¡3 paso de desaparecer! ¡Ja! ¡NO ME VIO! Soy invisible jojojojo<p>

-Arthuuuu~r – ¡¿¡¿NOOOOO PORQUE! LA Victoria era míaa ¿Por queé? ¿¡Qué hice!¿¡El karma! , ¿Fui ladrón en mi vida pasada? ¿Tal vez cometí algún delito? ¿Maté a una reina hace siglos? ¿No ayude a alguna abuelita a cruzar la calle? ¿El Karma del problema en mi otra escuela? ¿Pateé un gatito y ahora pagaba mi condena? ¿Le eché mucha mermelada a los scons? ¡¿Que hice! Sea lo que sea… no lo volveré a hacer... ¡Lo juro!

Tragándome mi rabia voltee a la persona que me había gritado, era Sey una vecina mía que había entrado a la escuela y platicaba con Alfred  
>-OH así que te llamas Arthur…. Arthur... Arthy~ ¡A que te queda ese mote!, aunque buscare otro después hahahahaha<p>

…y yo me pregunte en donde estaba mi hada madrina y su varita mágica en esos momentos.  
>-God…Fuck you-<p>

* * *

><p>Review?*7* tomate? zapatillazo de crista? un iggy borracho? se acepta de todo *-*<p> 


	3. De Danéses y trolls

Antes que nada… quiero hacer un anuncio importante… HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY! I LUV YA! Todos tus fanseces se acordaron de tiii~ .. ahora si asuntos menos relevantes es que.. no continue estos cuatro dias porque emm.. mefuidevacaciones *se cubre pero volvi *-* con nuevas ideas gracias a mi hermana :3 si no fuera por ella mis inpiraciones y estupideces no florearian carajo *-* asi que gracias XD ahora si el cap.

* * *

><p>Prologo III<p>

No me lo podía explicar, realmente no podía, son de esas cosas, que, uno esta seguro, juras y re-juras por tu vida que no es posible, ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues porque…

-mmghrr…mgrhhmgg- Porque ahora mismo, exactamente a las 5:53am miro fijamente un bulto que, **no** debería estar ahí y aunque mi cara no lo demuestre, estoy con una mezcla de, ira, rabia, frustración, incomodidad, duda, shock y ahora en entrando en una faceta de trauma. Porque simplemente que alguien me explique ¡¿Cómo carajos llego este imbécil a mi cama!

Ahí estaba, tan apacible, tan tierno, tan relajado, ¡tan idiota!, sin ninguna maldad, soñando con alguna tontería y sobre todo, ¡Invadiendo MI espacio PERSONAL!

Estaba seguro que anoche me encontraba yo SOLO en MI casa puse llave, en la puerta, cerré bien las ventanas y les puse el pestillo, me metí a MI cuarto y repetí el procedimiento cerré las ventanas y puse seguro a la puerta entonces…

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte después de despertarle con un golpe al bello durmiente alado mío, si, de a gratis esto no se iba a quedar.

-aughmm… ¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días noru~!- respira luk respira cuenta hasta diez…1, 2, 3, 4…!al carajo!

-¿Cómo entraste Den?-volví a preguntar, el cerebro del danés al parecer no lo captaba del todo

-Por la puerta noru~ - me dijo con una gran y radiante sonrisa voltee hacia la puerta y ahí la vi, deshecha, lastimada e inservible, sip ya no servia la cerradura de mi puerta…

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi puerta Den?- es que si nada mas la vieran, les llegaría en el corazón la imagen, mi valerosa puerta, dio todo lo que tenia en lo que imagino una gran batalla.

-No quería abrir, así tuve que ammm… romperla?- ¿Me estaba afirmando o preguntando el idiota?- P-pero no te enojes y-yo la arreglare y...y...¿me vas a golpear verdad Nor?  
>-…tu ¿Qué crees?- ¡Idiota! ¡Acosador! ¡Pervertido invasor de propiedad privada!- entraste a mi casa sin avisar, estoy seguro que la puerta de la entrada igual esta destrozada, entraste a mi cama sin mi permiso ¿y no crees que sea motivo para golpearte? <p>

-¡N-no Luke la puerta de enfrente esta intacta! ¡Use la llave!-…  
>-…Jamás te di una llave…- …NO puede ser-<p>

-emm. Agmmmg c-claro que s-si noru-

-Jamás te Daria las llaves de mi casa – ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás, JAMÁS!-

-…-

-…-

-¡yo no fui mami!..-

-…-

-!-

…Bien…Ustedes imagínense que vino después de eso…

Después de una emm… _civilizada charla _con den y unos cuantos tratos de mi Troll con el, me arregle para irme a la escuela no dejaría que por culpa de sus tonterías llegara tarde a la ceremonia a la cual estábamos invitados a ir voluntariamente obligatorio a ir, el traje es igual e los de primero solo que de corbata y emblema de azul. –si eché a den de mi cuarto y lo mande de vuelta a su casa aunque no sé como baje y el ya estaba listo, en fin- hoy empezaba mi quinto año de escuela así que decidí apurarme e ir a la escuela.

Entre al auditorio seguido de den- ni una sanguijuela se estaría pegada a una persona por tanto tiempo como lo hace el conmigo se diría que es mi… mi… ami…g... ¡no, no es nada mío! ¡Solo es un idiota danés obsesionado con noruegos!-

-Psst… psssssst… psssssssssssssssssssssssst- hablando del acosador…!-Noruu~ psst-¿Es que acaso no puede ser normal una vez en su puta vida?

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres!- susurro-grito para el idiota alado mío, ¿Qué acaso cree que no lo escuchan?

-Esto es muy aburrido Lukas, que te parece si bueno… después… vamos a algún lugar… como amm una Hem c-ci…cit…si te parece para disculparme por lo de hoy ¿vale? ¿Tomamos un helado noru?

Plan uno: Correr. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello… bueno si depende pero mas que nada es el orgullo y vergüenza que están en juego al tener una cita con den, porque si eso es lo que EL quería  
>Plan dos: Mandar a mi trol personal para que lo golpee hasta la inconciencia y se olvide de todo este asunto y me deje en paz… notaran que esto no lo are… y si se preguntan porque pues… es simple…!No lo quiero mas idiota de lo que YA esta! No me quiero arriesgar. Estoy desesperado pero bueno… no tanto… e-eso no quiere decir que el me importe. No, claro que no.<p>

Plan tres: rendirme y aceptar…No es como si yo quisiera! Pero … si le digo que no será un dolor de cabeza… aun recuerdo la ultima vez que rechacé ir con el al parque… insistió tanto, tanto, tanto …flores, invitaciones , bailes de tap, winny the pooh cantando, una marioneta viviente, escapando debajo de un puente a lado de una tienda robando el Internet en el celular por vaguear sin rumbo en el mundo tratando de comunicarme con mi primo y cierto sueco para tratar de no encontrarme con cierto danés con falda, peluca y el maquillaje de su tía. Si, ya se a que atenerme así que…

¡Corre noru, correé por tu orgullo! Si, bueno cualquiera hubiera escogido esa opción. Corria para no tener que escuchar ruegos cuando cruze a mi primo, queria para para saludar pero no podia arriesgarme

-Hey luk Good Morn…- Lo siento Arthur pero espero y entiendas~

-Noruuu~ esperamee~- piérdete, piérdete carajo no quiero pasar por lo mismo que lo de hace tres semanas joder ¿Dónde esta mi troll cuando se le necesita? Que me canso_- Jeg kalte min verge  
>-señoria-<br>_-has que ese danés me deje de perseguir, distráelo, para que pueda escapar- le ordeno, de algo tiene que servir la magia que me dejaron de legado mis ancestros-

-_som__du bestiller- _y de la nada den salio volando cuatro pasos atrás, corrí tanto como pude hasta llegar a mi casa cuando estaba enfrente recordé que ese imbécil-no tan imbécil porque consiguió entrar sin que lo notara- tenia la llave de mi casa y podía entrar, pensé en ir a la casa de mi primo o volver a pedir habitaciones en el colegio y todo ¿porque? Por el danés. Me dirigia ahora de nuevo a la escuela para solicitar el tramite cuando…

-NOOORUUU- caí noqueado por un peso de 68kilos extras- Lo siento noruu noruu háblame, no vallas hacia la luz, no vallas por el túnel, no veas las palomas, no cuelgues los tenis,no estires la pata no…_mmgs-_como pude lo calle de un puñetazo, aunque me dolió mas a mi que a el seguro.  
>-noru noru- me vio con lagrimitas en los ojos y yo sentí un nudo en el estomago debió de ser que no desayune-Te quiero noru<br>-…- Quiero creer… que fue porque no desayune…ese cosquilleo en mi estomago.-Joder.

* * *

><p>No se cuantas veces tendre que revisar los caps mi compu ya esta viejita trabada y falla y es desesperante que no guarde las cosas como sho quiero T-T paciencia~ please! T.T<p> 


	4. De Risas y Lágrimas

**Pareja-**spamano

**Adviertencia: **ninguna(?)solo tal ves kleenex a la mano?

**Disclaimer** : ... hetalia n-no...n-no m-me per-pertenes-se... carajo es tan dificil asimilar T.T

* * *

><p><em> "No todo en esta vida se tiene, y no siempre es nada lo que se obtiene"<em>

No entendía porque estaba en un restaurante, se supone que estaría a estas horas en mi casa, haciendo maleta y planes para quedarme en la escuela o comiendo pero resulta que no era así. Después de que el idiota me alcanzara me empezó a hacer platica de cosas triviales y que ami ni me interesaban que vivía con su madre que venia de Madrid que tenia una hermana y que quería ser guitarrista de acústica o que se yo porque si yo ¡No le preste atención! S-solo creo haber escuchado eso a mi n-no es como s-si me interesa s-su vida.

-Ey lovi ¿que piensas pedir de comer? Yo creo que pediré una paella, las hacen muy buenas aquí.-Si bueno es un casi misterio como termine accediendo con el precisamente a un restaurante pero si se le miraba por el visto bueno… la comida era gratis y podía comer lo que yo quisiera ¡No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad!

-Como sea bastardo, yo pediré una pasta – De alguna forma no me incomodaba mucho esto tenia hambre y no me aria del rogar con mi estomago, además estaré lejos de casa un rato así que bueno ¡a comer!

Y emm... Lovi ¡dime algo de ti! Yo ya te he contado de mi vida ¿Qué te parece si ahora vas tu?- me dice con una gran sonrisa, gran gran sonrisa-

No se habla mientras se come – Y no se hace sobre todo ¡si es algo como la pasta!- Y no tengo porque decirte algo sobre mi vida bastardo.

Eeeh pero lovi yo te conté de la mía no es justo- No es que me molestara que preguntara, no me molestara que me sonriera, no me molestaba que dijera que no era justo… simplemente ¿Quién querría escuchar la vida de alguien como yo?

Nada en esta vida lo es bastardo- Se lo digo lo más serio que puedo, con la esperanza de que ya no me pregunte más, me sé a la perfección la mierda de vida que tengo como para recordármela en voz alta sin embargo ese tonto tiene ese no sé que, que te dice a gritos "puedes confiar en mi" o "todo está bien y es maravilloso"

Y lo odio, pero más me odio a mí.

-Entonces mmm ¡hagamos juegos de preguntas!

-No

-Cuéntame entonces-me dice mientras hace algo parecido a un puchero y revuelve un poco del arroz en su plato con la cuchara. Se ve algo tierrr... ¡infantil! ¡Si, eso!

-No

-¿Con quienes vives?

-No te interesa- que empeño carajo

-Diome

-No

-Dime

-NO

-Dimee~

-Madre y hermano-Lo odio

-Vez no es tan difícil lovi~ -Dilo para ti bastardo dilo para ti.

-… ¿Qué quieres saber?...- No es que me de por vencido, pero sé que da igual, después de todo en un tiempo se olvidara de mi y me dejara como lo hacen todos.

-Fusososososos ¡Que bien Lovi! Veamos, ¿Música favorita?-…

-¿Es enserio?... y me llamo Lovino no Lovi joder- mejor ya ni pelar con este idiota, su cerebro ya no da para más ¡Que me diga como quiera maldición!

-Enserio, ahora me toca las preguntas a mi fuososososo- ni hablar entre mas rápido mejor.

-Rock, Pop, Opera e instrumental.- Mientras sea buena música es bien recibido –sobre todo si es italiana

-Jejejejeje bueno mmm…¿Color favorito?- ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Platicar del clima! ¿Pero que pasa con este tipo?

-Rojo-como los tomates y parte de mi bandera

-¿Comida favorita?- ¿Qué no le basto con verme comer?

-pasta y los tomates, amo los tomates y la pasta

-…

-…¿Qué?- ¿dije algo raro o que? Se me quedo mirando de la nada como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo el muy idiota.

¡waaaa~ a mi también me gustan los tomates!

Ya, ¿y para eso tienes que gritar?

Tengo un huertito de tomates en el jardín de mi casa ¿quieres venir?- que no te tiente Lovino que no te tiente-Te regalare algunos si ya están maduritos~

Después de clases bastardo- Caisteeee Lovinoo ¡No puede ser!

Yeeeih que bien- me dijo con una gran sonrisa de esas sencillas, simples pero calidad aunque me cueste admitirlo me sentí…_bien_ de saber que era para mi al menos en ese instante.

Después de que acabáramos con esa absurda conversación me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, eran cerca de las 6 cuando vi el reloj en el restaurante, de una sermoneada mentada y talvez paliza no me salvaba llegando a mi casa pero mucho y poco me importaba

Hey bastardo es hora de irnos, bueno de irme- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y recogía mis cosas.

E-espera ¡Lovi te acompaño!

Pues entonces apúrate bastardo

Después de eso me acompaño cerca de mi casa nos separamos a dos privadas de llegar a mi casa al parecer el vivía en unos edificios de atrás a una calle de mi casa

Llegue a mi casa y era de esperarse, tan pronto entre sentí una bofetada

-¡Pero que mierdas crees que son estas horas de llegar! ¡Como se te ocurre siquiera aparecer te tan campante! ¡Dejaste solo a Feliciano en la escuela le pudo haber pasado algo!- ah, la verdadera razón de su enojo no es que estuviera fuera, no era que no avisara, simplemente fui porque deje a Feliciano, su gran, gran tesoro, yo podía morirme ¿no?- Gracias a dios que lo acompaño un amigo de la escuela, ¿Qué no te hubiera hecho si algo le llega a pasar a Feli…

-¡Maldita sea ya cállate! ¿Llego bien no, esta a salvo no? ¡Si tanto te importa mejor guárdalo en una puta caja de cristal llévalo a un jodido convento o hazlo chiquito y métetelo en la bolsa!

-¡Silencio solo protejo lo único que vale en esta casa! ¡No se como pude dar a luz a algo tan maldito como tu ojala y no hubieras nacido! ¡Feliciano a comparación de ti vale la pena el si es mi hijo es todo lo que tu nunca serás!

-¡Cierto lo único, porque tu ni para _mamma_ vales, lo único que sabes es trabajar en ese lugar de mala muerte y vivir por y para el _stupido_ de mi hermano lo demás vale mierda no! Solo tu y el como siemp...!

Me calle con otra bofetada… y con la mirada triste de mi hermano. Asomándose por una parte de la puerta de atrás estaba Feliciano , nos miraba, **Me **miraba, como no lo había visto antes, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, de tristeza y de dolor.

La odie, odie a mi madre con toda mi alma, como se puede tanto a una persona… y sobre todo me odie.

Solo vi como corría, subiendo rápido las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto

-Espero estés feliz _mamma_, porque esto… solo lo logras tu

-cállate bastardo eres el menos indicado para hablar, iré a ver como esta mi niño…-vi como se daba la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a ir tras Feliciano, cuando la detuve la agarre de la muñeca y la voltee hacia mi iba a replicarme algo cuando la calle

-Tú no vas a ningún lado… más que a tu puto trabajo yo me quedo con Feliciano suficientes gritos ya has dado- le dije mirándola con tanta frialdad odio y dureza como me fue posible, como nunca en mi vida la había visto, a esa mujer que aun pese a todo era mi madre.

Y funciono se deshizo de mi agarre recogió su bolso, su abrigo y se marcho, no sin antes darme una mirada de desprecio.

Subí despacio las escaleras y fui directo a su cuarto, llame un par de veces y nada. Me estaba empezando a desesperar abrí la puerta y la imagen que vi hizo de nudo mi estomago y espinas mi corazón.

Siempre vi a Feliciano con una sonrisa, siempre lleno de vee~s, siempre gritando de un lado a otro _fratello fratello_, siempre siendo calido siempre… siempre alado mío, de una forma tonta e infantil… pero era la única persona que me decia ¿_fratello_ estas bien? ¿Qué quieres comer hoy _fratello_? ¡Que linda pintura hiciste Lovi! ¡Gracias por defenderme _fratello_, tenia miedo ve~! Porque mi hermano de culpa no tenia nada, me odie por alguna vez odiarlo a el.

Me acerque a el, estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, agarrando una almohada y sollozando con la cara enterrada en ella.

Lo único que pude decir fue un vano "lo siento" y saber que eso enmendaba todo de nada.

-Lo siento Feli, yo… no quería…decir eso, lo siento-quería llorar por saber como soy, por ser así de idiota, con la única persona que tal vez he querido en lo que llevo de mi vida, porque siempre ha estado para mi.

-N-no pasa nada _f-fratello_ est-toy bien – me dice secándose las lágrimas e hipando aun del llanto- …me dio m-miedo la pele-ea de _mamma_ y tuya _fratello_ lo siento yo…

-no fue tu culpa… como sea descansa Feliciano, todo esta bien, descansa- lo abrase por unos segundos y después me dirigí a la puerta

-gracias_ fratello_ vee~- solo pude asentir con la cabeza e irme a mi cuarto

Llore esa tarde, llore hasta quedarme dormido

-Porque no puedo odiarte así todas las personas que me rodeen y quiera te quiera a ti y me odien ami, no importa, te protegeré no importa que sufra después de todo quiero al idiota de mi hermano así me quede sin nada, jamás te odiare- me dormi con ese pensamiento…sin entender porque, lo ultimo que me paso por la mente… fue al idiota de Antonio sonriéndome como sabe hacer el…

* * *

><p>Bien quiero agradecer a todos los que leen me animan a seguir :D aunque tuve por ahí un herror en el cap tres –w-U en fin<br>quisiera pedir opiniones sobre los mmm_ villanos_ de lovi arthy y noru digo no ahí drama sin villanos y chuscadas sin peleas no? o si no en dado caso de sus respectivos semes hasta ahora solo se me ocurre veamos… Vietnam-le tengo cierto rencor no se porque cofcof-y Francis-mas que nada de colado yc upido pero le Sali del tiro por la culata-

Bueno espero reviews me inspire en este cap escuchando música emodepresiva -3- carajo

Por cada reviw que dejes ayudas a fomentar la ley de USUK SPAMANO Y DENNOR :D sin contar los chocolates que le pueden llegar a la autora *¬*


	5. De amigos y habitaciones

**Nota**: Primero que nada , siento escribir como escribo, después de hacer el capitulo y subirlo espero un tiempo y lo re-leo(si, así como acabo lo subo T-T) y termina no gustándome del todo, o dándome cuenta que faltaron comas, acentos y que cosas así *deprime* la emoción e inspiración que tengo en cuanto hago el capi es de repente, así como se me ocurre lo paso a la computadora inmediatamente sin fijarme el que y me gusta como queda la historia en ese momento y la subo tal cual, así que no me fijo en que le falto o que tiene mal, de ahora en adelante me abstendré de hacer eso y veré por mejorar cada capi –w-UU lo prometo owó. Por cierto, por alguna extraña razón aunque amo a Arthur con todo mi fangirlismo posible, extrañamente no puedo hacer muy bien su personaje, creo que me proyecto mas en Lovi que en el, es extraño, lo sé, pero ni modo. Me sale un "poco" OoC , pero bueno ni hablar, lo siento Arthy .w.

**Pareja: **UsxUk

**Advertencia:**

**Disclaimers: **Hetaliano me pertenece… ¡que si así fuera! ¡Carajo! Que no haría con los personajes masculinos.

Bueno a el capi de hoy~

* * *

><p>"<em>La soledad es la única que nos entiende, <em>

_la única que nunca cuestionara todo aquello que sentimos, _

_porque después de todo… somos nosotros mismos__**"**_

Me preguntaba cuanto más tendría que aguantar todo esto, no es como si me esperaran en casa, lo sé muy bien, tampoco es que tuviera alguna cita, y hoy no era día de Pub, pero aun así, desee que alguien me sacara de este grupo en el que me metí y ¡ni supe como!. Estábamos en la calle,-si, termine yendo con Alfred- Cuando de pronto llegaron Francis y Gilbert antiguos compañeros de la escuela a la que iba y ahora de nuevo compañeros de salón. Así que ahora estamos en el patio a lado de la cafetería en unas bancas

-Ey Arthur, ya que vamos a estar en el mismo grupo ¿Qué te parece si pasamos mas tiempo juntos? Seria genial, así podrías estar con el grandioso _Hero_ hahahahahaha- ¿El? ¿Héroe? ¡Seguro que no es héroe ni de sus calzones! y el aquí diciendo cosas como esas – ¿Acaso no vas a comer algo Arthy?

-No gracias…Tan solo de verte comer esa porquería de cosa se me fue el apetito- le dije señalando la hamburguesa que tenia en la mano, triple carne, doble queso, rellena de tocino, jamón y cubierta de extra grasa !Esa cosa era tapa arterias!

-_Hey __do not__insult__the hamburger__!-_ me dice mientras con su mano tapaba la otra parte de la hamburguesa, ¡como si tuviera oídos o realmente sintiera lo que dije!

-El tiene razón _cher_ el que tu cocines mal no quiere decir que la demás comida sea también asquerosa… _bonne_… si a eso se le puede llamar comida- dice mirando a esa cosa llena de grasa llamada hamburguesa

-Shut up wine bastar, ¡yo cocino bien! – ¡claro! ¡El que se quemara un poquito la comida no es porque no supiera cocinar!

-¡Claro!, ¡el que la comida sea color marrón huela a chamuscado y sepa a quemado es de lo más normal!

-kesesesese parecen novios peleando de nuevo kesesesese ¡Deberían de ser más como mi maravilloso ser!- El idiota tenia que hablar, el que me lleve bien con el cuando no esta con el _wine bastard_ no quería decir que no le valla a golpear por decir eso.

-¿Qué?..Ellos dos…?- Nos habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solo los tres

-¡Nada Alfred!, solo estupideces de estos dos_ idiots- _le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, aunque sonaba mas a una excusa, algo que ni yo entiendo- Como sea ya que acabaste con tu hamburguesa- la numero doce por cierto !¿Como le cabe tanto!- ¿nos podemos ir? Antes de que vea como te da un paro cardiaco de tanta grasa

-Mmmmmm Nop~ ahí que platicar, por ejemplo emmm – ¿Porque no simplemente pide ir a su casa? Se me ara tarde para mi hora del té.

-Veamos, ¿alguno de ustedes se quedara en las habitaciones que están dando en el colegio?- Me ilumina su gran ingenio, seguro.-

- Yo…- ¡Y me ilumina toda vía mas el mío! _Good ,_ _what a shame- _Nn_…_No, no creo, después de todo tengo casa propia así que… pues no le veo chiste pedir una habitación compartida cuando tengo casa.

_-Oh __mon__chèr Arthur_ que _ennuyeux _resultaste ser, esto es para convivir con los demas alumnos es para_donner de l'amour__dans le monde_

-A comparación de ti _wine bastard_ no todos somos unos pervertidos y zafados sexuales - ¿Qué acaso no puede pensar en otra cosa? ¡Desde que lo conozco es así!

-_Mon ami_ ¡me ofendes! Solo quiero demostrar el _amour_ al mundo

¿Ahora resulta no?- ¿Pero a quien quiere engañar ese… ese…!sexopata!

-Kesesesesesese es genial ver esto, debí traer mi awesome cámara, esto debería de ser para la entrada de mi blog de esta semana kesesesese- No sé porque pensé que diría algo así en lugar de ayudar en esto.

-Ejeeem cof cof… ¡todavía no responden mi pregunta por cierto!-Me sorprendió que de la nada hablara, ya hasta me había olvidado de que estaba ahí, era la primera vez que se quedaba tan callado.

-Quiero saber si se quedaran en los dormitorios, porque **yo** si me quedare, así que, quería saber quien se quedara para que hiciera de compañero a este gran _hero_!- termino de decir eso con un gran puchero y mirándome como si fuera un niño al que no se le ha comprado el dulce que quiere.

-Yo… bueno, n-no tendría inconveniente, e-este quiero decir- ¡¿Por qué mierda me sonrojo!¡ fuck fuck fuck!- Seria aburrido quedarme en casa, a-además eres nuevo y seguro te perderás y bueno…este… así que…. Yo… bueno... ¡a-agradéceme! ¡Me quedare en los dormitorios!

Me sorprendió tanto a mi como a los otros dos- entiéndase Francis y Gilbert – aceptar el capricho de este tonto americano y ¡aun más el que me haya sonrojado! ¡¿Por qué me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas!

-Bueno si ese es el caso- empezó a decir Francis extrañamente serio para mi gusto-Yo también me quedare en los dormitorios, he oído que son de tres así que, ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en un mismo cuarto Arthur?

Me quede sin palabras, Alfred se callo y se nos quedo observando simultáneamente a mi y a Francis y Gilbert bueno, solo me miro con una cara que… bueno sin palabras, ambos sabíamos de que iba esa _simple_ _propuesta._

_-_¡NO! Arthur se quedaría en MI cuarto después de todo se quedara para enseñarme como estar mejor en la escuela- Bien, mas rojo no podía estar, lo juro, solo sentía como mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y tenia un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-Oh bueno _petit _ejem_…_ me… me refería claro que, a Gilbert, Arthur y a mi compartiendo habitación pero, claro, Arthur tiene que elegir después de todo no le hemos escuchado… ¿no crees? ¿Verdad Gilbert?

-Eh… bueno, yo creo que…este- me mira por unos breves instantes como queriéndome preguntar _¿!Y ahora que digo cejotas!_ Por la reina que eso piensa. Y solamente le devuelvo la mirada tratando de decir ¡_invéntate algo awesome idiot_! Y…

-Creo que la dirección escoge las habitaciones este…si eso, ¡hoy en día ya no nos dejan decidir quien debe admirar nuestra awesome presencia!- al parecer si me entendió…Dios jode pero no descompone, ¡gracias dios!

-¡Pues el _HERO_ hará lo posible para que me toque con Arthy! Hahahahahaha~

Quería que la tierra me tragara, juro por la reina que si, solo el puede avergonzarme así.

-Bueno entonces este… vamos a la dirección a pedir la reservación de cuartos- ¡Si me hundí ya hasta las rodillas que no lo haga hasta el cuello!

Decidimos ir inmediatamente a la dirección, de la dirección a la gaceta, y de la gaceta a las ventanillas, ahí por fin pudimos solicitar los cuartos, llenamos la hoja con nuestros datos, el porque de el requerimiento y grupo. Se nos aviso que dentro de dos días se publicaría el orden de las habitaciones en el pizarrón del patio delantero. Así que terminando eso nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra casa.

Bien llegue y eran alrededor de las cinco y media, ¡llevaba media hora de retraso con mi hora del té! ¡Ese americano idiota me las iba a pagar!

Termine con mi te, y decidí descansar un poco, alrededor de una hora después decidí ir empacando ciertas cosas en la maleta para llevar al dormitorio, esta semana no se entraba oficialmente a las clases sino hasta la otra. Ya que esta semana solo era para la ceremonia de bienvenida, y el arreglo de papeles, como horarios, compra de materiales y útiles, otro ejemplo es lo de las habitaciones o pedir tutorías para el año. Llego pronto el miércoles, que era el día para ver que habitación nos había tocado y con quien la compartiríamos.

_-…-¡No es justo!_

_-…-¡Porque a mi!_

_-…-¡Gracias dios!_

-Ey porque esas caras largas, ¡alégrense! ¡Ya llego mi awesome y maravillosa presencia!  
>-Gilbert…- le llama la atención Francis<p>

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Fran?

-¿Ya viste que compañeros nos tocaron?-No podía creer que Gilbert tuviera razón en lo de que no puedes elegir compañero, ¡tiene boca de profeta!

-eh… _nein_

_-_fijate…  
>-Oh mein gott! Pero que…!-en lo que esos dos discutían de la cruel, e injusta vida Alfred volteo a verme y me dijo.<p>

-Que suerte tienes Arthy- dice mientras sigue leyendo la hojita, la gran e imponente hojita.

-Tal vez…- Bueno, usualmente estaría feliz… pero con ese tonito, ¡no se puede!

-Quería estar contigo-. Aggh… no, no, no, no, no lo digas así, haces que quiera decir un…- Eres…eres mi primer amigo en esta escuela…

Un "_yo también siento lo mismo" _pero la ultima frase, solo, hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta… no sé porque…esa razón no fue suficiente. ¿Amigos?Realmente me senti feliz... pero tambien me senti vacio, por ese simple _amigo.¿_Qué demonios pasaba conmigo_?_

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews :D veamos ahora a responder algunos:<p>

**MyobiXHitachiin**: Jajajaj me alegran tus reviews , muchas gracias por comentar :D, curiosamente Vietnam ciertamente es, ese tipo de personaje , que tiene ese no sé que, que dices inmediatamente un, **no **me gusta. Oh al menos así me paso ami después de leer un fic donde aparecía, digo, quien puede despreciar al lindísimo de Alfred!, aun así, era la primera que me llego a la mente precisamente para que hiciera eso xD… aunque no se porque aun no la pongo ¬¬U supongo que será hasta el próximo capi UsUk., y Bueno Francis… como ya vez en este capi, va salir mucho con Arthy y Gilbert, Tony se reunirá con ellos después de ***** y *********, el bad friend trio no puede faltar!, aun no me olvido de ellos, no señor!

**Ariadonechan**: Me alegra que te gustara el capi, aunque creo que he conseguido realmente darle vida a la_ mamma_ de Lovino, si viviera enserio creo que hubiera sido ya linchada, me imagino jajajajajaja. Si bueno creo que he proyectado en ella a ciertas personas que he visto y conocido alrededor de mi vida… y a mi propia madre cuando tengo malas calificaciones ¬¬U. Curiosamente, Lovi se me hace mas fácil de interpretar y dale su toque, más que a arthy y a noru- no sé si ya lo han notado con los prólogos- Prometo que tratare de darle un final súper feliz a Lovi(¿?), claro que se lo merece. Y bueno, verán, a la mamá , creo que la seguirán odiando por un ratin en del prox capi espamano –w- pero bueno valdrá la pena porque ella hace que Lovi ***** y*** para que ****** y así se de la cosa para bieeen~  
>sobre los villanos, gracias por las ideaaas~ tengo todo un borrador y mapa conceptual para la historia… me emocione –w-U<p>

**PrussianAwesomeGirl**: Gracias, espero y te siga gustando el fic, se pondrá mas bueno según valla pasando 3  
>- Lovi golpea a Tony por algo de suma importancia… es tsundere 3 si señor, eso lo hace hermosamente violable! Ejemmm<p>

Espero mejorar los capis UsUk, los personajes aun me cuesta entenderlos/proyectarlos, ya que aun me da penita por ser mi primer fic x/D  
>- el DenxNor es un amoooor~ concuerdo contigo!<br>es genial … es .. Es... Como otro usuk w pero nordiqueado! Ósea asdasdad *¬* ternurita  
>- si bueno aunque Feli es conciente de todo esto es mmmm inocente en todo este brollo, realmente la culpa de todo la tiene ** **** pero ni hablar , Feli seguirá siendo el mismo Feli-chan de siempre, simplemente le dio tristeza ver a su<em> fratello<em> así ,w, admito que fui algo maldita en ese capi pero ... Pero... Era necesario ya verán porque en el prox capi!w así que no me maten!

**AliceIggyKirkland:** Lo sé w me inspire demasiado, eso lo causa la música emo-dramatica-inspiradora de _yutubi! _Pero las cosas irán mejor_!..._próximamente_ .  
><em>

: Insisto me hace requete-contra feliz que les guste mi fic T^T .

Si son todos tan tsunderescos que ha~ dan ganas de robárselos w. Personal mente concuerdo contigo, nada como el cariño de los hermanos. Próximamente se vera más *-*  
>Isi-awesome-chan: Bueno, sobre las lagrimas, no sabría decir si eso es bueno o es malo… pero, eh gracias? Quiero creer que fue porque enserio llego el <em>te quiero fratello<em> al alma. Por que bueno, aunque habrá escenas así o más emotivas próximamente, tendrá su ammm equivalente a momentos felices, lo prometo T.T are los momentos mas happys!. Sobre lo de la mama… insisto, creo que realmente llegue a proyectarla bien, creo que la lincharan, en fin, lamentablemente ella y otros personajes que aparecerán son necesarios para la historia.-.  
>y de villanos pues, si me refería a ese tipo de villanos, creo que me lincharían si pongo a otros iguales a la mama de Lovi –w-||<br>y sobre lo del DenNor… es simple y sencillo mi querida niña..  
>Den es el lindo y manipulador seme! Y noru es nuestro frío y tsundere uke! A que esta para babear!<p>

Siento que escribí mas notas que fin *depre* sorry T.T


	6. De citas y Rosas

**Nota**: Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que escribo son vivencias, experiencias, o cosas e historias que me he imaginado desde hace tiempo, así como también vivido a diario. Así bueno, el 80% de mi vida hago estupideces de ahí las cosas que transcribo.

**Pareja: **DenNor

**Advertencia: **Realmente… pues ninguna (¿?) solo un santa 9.9

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia no me pertenece… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ T.T

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_Los recuerdos hermosos no son algo que se encuentre,_

_Es algo que se crea…_

_Desde el fondo de tu corazón_**"**

Era un jueves hermoso, soleado, con pajaritos cantando, con flores por todos lados en la mañana, estaba un ambiente como hacia mucho no había por las lluvias…Pero sinceramente no había disfrutando de todo eso.

Después de sufrir martes y miércoles toda una épica tortura- por que si eso era- el acoso de cierto danés para que saliéramos a una plaza, a tomar un helado, a pasar al cine, tuve que aceptar quisiera o no, cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría si tenia aprecio a su vida social. Tenia suficiente trauma con la acosada de la ultima vez, al verlo al final de el día/acoso vestido con el traje de su tía, maquillaje y bailando una salsa encima de la azotea llena de margaritas…de tan solo recordarlo no se si reír o deprimirme por haberlo visto en eso que se llamaba "_vestido-rosa-chíngame-la-pupila-de-la-tía_" embarrado en el, tuve que asistir al psicólogo por 5 días. Y es que… ¡A Den NO le queda el ROSA!

Así que antes de que ahora se le ocurriera vestirse de la "_Aventurera_" acepte tan solo pasado un día- claro que no iba a acceder al instante, orgullo ante todo-

Todo hasta ahí iba bien, o lo que seria relativamente bien, tan bien como se podía con Den. Ahora, cualquiera se podía preguntar, _Bueno, te ahorraste la humillación entonces, ¿Por qué estas enojado si estaba bien la cita? _Y bueno eso es evidente mi querido Watson, es por que…Son las siete y media de la noche, esta lloviendo- lo que no hizo en todo el puto día, lo hace ahora- estoy cansado, empapado, sin dinero y con Den a mi lado. La idea de volver a vivir lejos de Den, debajo de un puente a lado de un Cyber café, me tentó. Pero, -si el gran y poderoso pero; Pero no podía, y aunque quería intentar en **no** pensar el porque **no** puedo dejarlo, más lo pensaba. Así que a ese día súmenle mal humor…si bueno, **más** _mal humor_ del normal.

-Lo siento Noru… yo solo… quería,…quería que la pasaras bien… quería- No lo dejaba, no me iba, porque era la primera vez que veía a Den de esa forma con un poco de lagrimas contenidas y tartamudeando. Como queriendo contenerse de algo…Porque, si lo entendía.

-Suspiro- esto no es como si el lo hubiese planeado, es comprensible ,y si lo recuerdo , en todo el día, se podría que no estuvo tan mal la cita así que…- No te preocupes… estuvo… bien.- Si, aunque no fue la mejor cita, fue la mas… original.

* * *

><p>-* hace nueve horas atrás*-<p>

Estaba alistándome para la susodicha cita, después de salirme de bañar, me vestí con uno pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa azul, mis zapatos y una chamarra para en la tarde.  
>Estaba entre el dilema de llevar algo de dinero o no, pero bueno, se soluciono casi al instante pues, Den paga. Así de sencillo. Solo cogí un poco de cambio las llaves y mi cartera. Salí rumbo a la estación de buses rumbo a la plaza comercial en la que quedamos de vernos para la cita… -OK, realmente, ¿Lo estoy narrando como quinceañera en su primera cita con el amor de su vida? ¡P-por que n-no es así! ¡D-de una vez lo aclaro!-<p>

Llego y lo primero que hago es buscar a cierto danés hiperactivo, y tardo solo 7 minutos en encontrarlo, acababa de llegar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo literalmente.

-Lo siento noru, yo~, este~, bus~, mama~, el perro,- decía todo de manera atropellada y jadeante, si no lo conociera, diría que corrió de su casa hasta la plaza sin detenerse…- ¡casi moría atropellado por un triciclo sin ruedas!, pero por nuestra cita, ¡sobreviví a todo eso noru!-…tri-ciclo? Sin... Dios ¿enserio?

-Como sea, te he estado esperando por siente minutos idiota.

-Lo sientooooo noru eh. Eh... ¡te comprare un helado doble!- no soy mimado ni consentido por den… solo… bueno si lo soy ¡¿y que!...

-Espero que ayas traído suficiente dinero tonto, yo solo tengo cambio…

-Claro noru – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Nos dirigimos al cine y vimos una película y para colmo… sí, Danesa, Usualmente el pediría algo así como, _La sirenita_, aunque después jode con que ese no era el final. Terminamos viendo _De fortabte sjæles ø(__La isla de las almas perdidas)_ sinceramente me sorprendió, alrededor de unos 16 segundos, después llegue a la conclusión que debo de ver que amistades aparte ha hecho Dinamarca, historias de brujería no es muy lo suyo, pero me retracte al ver que era de magia infantil…Den sigue siendo Den.

Aunque eso no quiso decir que en el transcurso de la pelicula, dio uno que otro grito acompañado de un "_n-noru hoy dormiré contigo el fantasma vendrá porti y…no dejare que te lleve asdadad.." _El que tenia miedo era EL, no yo.

Aunque, extrañamente la reacción que tuvo se me hizo conocida, no se de donde.

Termino la película cuando íbamos a comer, estábamos a tres personas de pedir algo cuando:

-ahí no…!¿Por las lonjas de Santa Claus porque a mi!

-¿Qué?

-No.. na…da.. este amm- en lo que trataba de darme una respuesta con oración legible, se tanteaba las bolsas de el pantalón y la chamarra. Como queriendo encontrar algo… bueno si quería encontrar algo.

-No..noru~ - me llamo con in hilillo de voz- este, bueno entramos al cine y… pues…

-…-

-estaba oscuro…y bueno a lo mejor y ni allí fue… Ammn, tal vez las palomitas… ¡o la soda!-Bien… me estaba preocupando por su reacción.

- al grano…-

-no, bueno yo….este…!Perdimidinero!-….

-…-

-…- me miraba como si esperara la reacción de alguien, cuando se le dice, si, el 2012 es el fin del mundo, si, Michel Jackson vive y si, es todo tan real como que tu perro habla portugués alienígeno. Creo sinceramente, que esperaba a que lo golpeara…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Auch!- Y no me hice del rogar, tan fuerte como pude le golpee el brazo y estomago.

- ¿Y…ahora?- le pregunte, si no tenia dinero, estábamos a más de tres avenidas y una calzada de nuestra casa ¡¿Cómo CARAJOS nos íbamos a ir! Amm, no espera, si se pensaba bien la pregunta vendría siendo ¿Cómo carajo se iba a ir den? Por que yo todavía conservaba algo de cambio, así que, viéndolo bien, no era para molestarse.

-L-Lukas..A-Acompáñame a buscar, t-tal ves aun lo encuentre…y- No se si eso es inocencia o idiotez… pero quiero creer que es la primera con un toque de la ultima-

Subimos escaleras de la plaza, buscamos en la sala de cine, fuimos a los puestos de dulces, pasamos por una banca, pasamos por la tienda de animalitos por la que curioseamos un rato, subimos las escaleras volvimos a pasar por la puta banca y ¡nada!

Eran las 3 de la tarde ya y estaba algo hastiado.

-Iré al baño…- el solo asintió en lo que me aviso, que se dirigía a un puesto de muestras gratis de un refresco.

Me dirigí a los sanitarios para refrescarme un poco la cara, pase al servicio, me moje la cara y seque con un papel, me acomode mi cabello un poco y me dirigía a la salida cuando choque con alguien. Dije un "_lo siento" _leve y me disponía a salir, cuando algo me detuvo, bueno alguien.

-¡Ey! ¡Mocoso! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! ¡Chocaste conmigo!-dicho esto, me agarra del cuello y me acerca a el.

-Fue accidente, y ya me disculpe, así que suéltame imbécil-le respondí, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota?

-¡Eso no es suficiente!, pero… mira, que linda cara tienes, pareciera la de una mujercita… creo que sé como después de todo podemos _apañarnos_ este incidente de otra forma_-_Dicho esto me empujo hacia un cubículo y cerro la puerta detrás de si

Le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas y una patada, me acerque ala puerta y trate de abrirla, pero sentí un jalon hacia atrás y caí sobre la tapa del baño, ese idiota tenia media camisa fuera y trataba de quitarme la mía, forceje como pude, pero el tipo era un poco mas alto y fuerte, era casi en vano…

-¡DEN!-fue todo lo que pude gritar y primero que se me ocurrió, solo sentí una bofetada en mi cara, que me calló y comenzaba a angustiarme

Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, no podía creer que hubiera llegado justo a tiempo.

Los vasos del refresco de muestra estaban en el suelo, la puerta estaba desmenguada, Matthias estaba hecho una furia y solo veía como golpeaba al sujeto hasta la muerte.

-¡BASTARDO!, ¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A NORU IMBECIL! ¡DEBERIAS MORIR, POR LASTIMARLO!- Solo alcancé a correr a donde estaba Matthias y detener su brazo de golpe, para que no matara al bastardo ese

-D-den, ya basta…-le dije con un hilo de voz, que al parecer funcionó, como si saliera de un transe me volteo a ver, me sorprendió su mirada, antes tan…salvaje, ahora tan dulce y preocupada.

-Noru, yo… lo siento, ¡no llores noru, no llores!-No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, solo sentía su abrazo, tan cálido-

Llevamos a el sujeto al cubículo más cercano, den se lavo las manos y nos dirigimos lo más rápido a la salida. Solo escuchamos un grito cuando estábamos ya en el ultimo piso y el bullicio de la gente en el piso de arriba. Ya lo habían encontrado. Como pudimos corrimos y salimos a la calle, eran las 6 y estábamos en el camión solo me alcanzo para cruzar 2 avenidas aun quedaba una y la calzada. Nos bajamos –el chofer solamente se nos quedaba viendo había poca gente en el bus- había empezad a llover y fuerte. Caminamos, y era así como habíamos llegado a este momento.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento Noru… yo solo… quería,…quería que la pasaras bien… quería-<p>

-cómo sea, esta bien- Llegamos a su casa, que estaba mas cerca que la mía- llegamos y me ofreció luego, luego una ducha, me bañe y cogí un pantalón de franela chico que el tenia y una playera, el se metió a bañar después, en cuanto salí me dirigí a la cocina a preparar chocolate. Cuando termine y me dirigía a la habitación. Den apareció en frente de la puerta

-Te quiero Nor…Lukas, te quiero mucho yo-se mordió los labios-yo… s-siento mucho lo de hoy-dijo con su voz temblando. Sin embargo después de unos segundos, de atrás de su espalda saco una Rosa rosa, de un color claro casi blando, muy hermosa, algo desojada pareciera que corrieron con ella, pero, era hermosa.

-Cuando fui por el refresco me la encontré entre una banca y la jardinera, p-pensaba dártela yo…solo… quería que la pasaras bien...Porque no importa que, yo…yo siempre estoy feliz a tu lado noru.-se quedo callado, como queriendo decir las palabras correctas- Eres mi mejor amigo noru

Agarre la rosa, la toque suave en los pétalos. Y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo. Mire a den y, le sonreí

-Gracias-sentía un nudo en la garganta-La cita, fue tan inexplicable como tu, pero…gracias Den

Solo fui conciente de que den sonrío, una sonrisa grande, muy grande, llena de alegría. Me abrazo y murmuraba un

-gracias noru gracias, Te quiero.- Pero aun así, no me quitaba de la cabeza ese _Eres mi mejor amigo noru_ ni entendía porque me dolía respirar, como si fuera una decepción el solo ser amigos. No entendía. Pero…igual me sentía bien de que me sonriera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**3**


	7. De verdades y helados

**Nota: **Pues, ahora si que, nada en particular, solo que ammm, odiaran y/o entenderán a la madre de Lovino, tal ves en este capitulo y el que sigue. No digo que sea justificado… solo que, bueno, si mejor ya línchenla.

**Advertencia: **Posible suicidio de la autora, mucho _amour_, como la miel de Maple, si señor. Y posible secuestro (¿?) ¡Corre Lovi, corre!

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera, Hungría estaría en el paraíso del yaoi y en la película en lugar de haber FrUk seria UsUk! O.ó me decepcionaste Hidekaz!

**Pareja**: Spamano- no se si lo han notado, pero cada capitulo se va rolando –w-U, lo sé demasiado tarde para avisar, pero más vale tarde que nunca (¿?)

**Ahora si, el capi.**

* * *

><p>"<em>La amargura y el orgullo son hermanos gemelos;<em>

_ el mal humor y la irritabilidad son sus inseparables acompañantes._

_ Pero sin duda el dolor y la tristeza, son los padres."_

* * *

><p>Desperté algo temprano al día siguiente de la discusión con mi madre, eran las ocho y media y todo estaba en calma. Baje al comedor, y no había nada, todo estaba tal cual se quedo anoche. Me asome un poco a la sala, y ahí estaba, tumbada en un sillón con unas botellas vacías de vino y ron corrientes, la sala estaba inundada a olor de alcohol.<p>

Era caso perdido, y no quería volver a pelear, suficiente daño ya con lo de anoche, me dirigí al comedor y limpie la mesa, deje los trastes sucios en el lavadero, y una vez recogido me dirigí a la cocina. Cocine un poco de pasta con albóndigas y queso, e hice jugo de naranja. Una vez estuvo todo listo subí a donde Feliciano, que se encontraba todavía dormitando, entre a su habitación para despertarlo y decir que se alistara, ya estaba hecho el desayuno.

-Feliciano, Ey Feli…- le dije algo sonrojado, no suelo llamar a mi hermano, ni tratarlo con tanta, delicadeza si se podía decir así, supongo que aun no ha de estar bien por lo de ayer, E intento moviéndole un poco más- Feliciano, ya levanta, esta hecho ya el desayuno… hice pasta.

Y como si fuera por obra de Dios y el espíritu santo, al instante se levanto. Realmente mi hermano es algo raro, pero bueno ni que hacerle.

-Ve~ hermano hiciste pasta vee~ - solo me limite a verle y asentir con la cabeza en silencio- Hace mucho que no como tu comida _fratello_, me cambio y voy vee~ a de estar rico ve~ ve~ ve~.

Aunque el diga eso, yo sé de cierta persona que no va a estar muy a gusto, ni de acuerdo con mi cocina.

Pase a mi cuarto para ducharme rápido, y cambiarme de ropa, cuando baje Feliciano ya estaba en el comedor poniendo los cubiertos y platos. Fui a la cocina por la pasta y la deje encima de una tablita en la mesa, me dispuse a servir la comida.

-Que bien _fratello_, me gusta como cocinas ve~ pero… ¿Por que no le pusiste tomates ahora ve?- me pregunta mientras se lleva un gran bocado de pasta a la boca.

-No ahí tomates Feliciano, se acabaron ayer, aparte de que sé, que no te gustan tanto. Así que esta bien la pasta ¿no?- le respondo mientras me sirvo más jugo de naranja, el que me recuerde que no ahí tomates me pone un poco de mal humor.

-Si, esta rico ve~… pero ¿Dónde esta _mamma_?, ¿No llego anoche?

- Mmm...-estaba por acabar lo que vendría siendo mi desayuno/almuerzo para responder, cuando se escucho ruido en la sala.

- Ella si llego anoche Feliciano, solo que estaba algo _cansada_, la deje dormir un rato más. Esta en el sillón.

-Ah- Fue lo único que atino a decir, seguido de eso Madre apareció detrás de la puerta del comedor.

Tenia ojeras, estaba toda roja, tenia los ojos hinchados, despeinada, mal arreglado su vestido y descalza, sin contar que alcance a ver unas manchitas rojizas en su cuello. Sinceramente no quise saber como se hicieron... Agradecí por unos instantes que Feliciano estuviera de espaldas hacia ella y no la viera. Porque incluso a mi me da pena solo voltear a verla cuando llega de ese Burdel de mala muerte.

Y aun así se atrevió a entrar al comedor para saludar a mi hermano.

-Feli… buenos días, ¿como estas mi amor? No te molesto más tu hermano ayer ¿verdad corazón?- Yo solo me quede callado, solo miraba como Feliciano se hacia discretamente hacia un lado cuando mama lo intentaba abrazar y pegar a ella,

-No _Mamma_, Lovi se porto bien conmigo, pero… ¿y tu _Mamma_? ¿Estas bien? hueles a alcohol ve~.- Juraba que quería reírme de solo ver su rostro rojo de vergüenza, mas que de alcohol y alejarse un poco de mi hermano. Pero me controle y trate de acabar mi comida.

-Claro que si cariño, ejem…y ¿tu hiciste la comida?- Juro que casi me atraganto por querer comer mas rápido, ya sabia lo que venia así que no quería hacer corajes después de comer y tan temprano.

-No _mamma_ la hizo mi _fratello_, le quedo bien ve~ ¿Quieres probar un poco? Ve~ ve~ ve~

-Ah, así que la hizo el inútil, valla hasta que hace algo en la casa.- Me dijo con sorna mientras yo regresaba de enjuagar mi plato en el lavadero.

-Aun que no lo creas mamma, hago más cosas en la casa en un día, que tu en una semana.

-Imbécil, si no estoy es por que trabajo para mantenernos, ¡que sabrás tu de la vida!

-Mucho más que tu al menos, es lo que imagino. Por que sabemos ambos que son excusas, ¡Dinero!, pues solo para mantenerte Papá nos manda dinero al menos a Feliciano y a mí para pagar nuestros gastos ¡no puedes decir que somos una carga!

-¡Feliciano jamás seria una carga, la única carga eres tu!

-¡Como puedes decir eso, maldición! ¡Llegas borracha, te levantas tarde, el quehacer lo hacemos Feliciano y yo, y cuando te levantas solo comes, te arreglas y te largas! ¡Es más importante o me imagino más entretenido para ti ser la _Madame_ en ese burdel que dedicarle tiempo a tus hijos! A mi no me importas, en absoluto ¡Pero piensa en Feliciano…! ¡Ve tan solo en que fachas amaneciste!

-¡Y tu te pareces tanto al bastardo de tu padre! ¡Nos abandono por irse con otra! ¡Yo me he hecho cargo de ustedes!

-¡Yo habría hecho lo mismo sin dudar! ¡Pero si en algo te equivocas, es que papa jamás nos Abandono, tú lo dejaste ir, papa te dejó a ti, no a Feliciano ni a mi…!

-¡Basta! ¡Paren ya ve~! N- No es bueno que peleemos, ¡somos una _Famiglia_!

Me calle de inmediato tan solo escuche a Feliciano agarre una mochila y me dirigí a la puerta.

-me voy, are unos tramites a la escuela, tal ves llegue tarde- le dije, ahora se que definitivamente necesito una habitación de la escuela

-¡E-espera fratello, te acompaño! Ve~ _mamma_, voy con mi hermano, descansa ve~

-…Gracias cariño.- Realmente creo que jamás entenderé a mi hermano, pero no importa, supongo que si mamma también me quisiera actuaría igual.

Tan pronto salio Feliciano y cerré la puerta escuche las pisadas en la escalera y unos sollozos. Me odio por hacer a una mujer llorar. Sobre todo porque es mi madre. Pero no lo puedo evitar cuando no he recibido más que desprecio de su parte. Me duele tanto.

Llegamos a la escuela caminando, no tenia ánimos de esperar el bus, y menos de estar con el bullicio de gente.

-Ve~ fratello ¿a donde vamos?

-Yo voy a la escuela, voy a presentar una solicitud, para apartar una de las habitaciones que da el colegio.

-¡Ve! ¡P-pero _fratello_! ¿Por qué…?

-La casa estará más tranquila si solo son mamá y tú, además…este…- y si, cualquiera se debatiría entre olvidar la idea, y decidir tener un ciclo escolar sin enojos por las mañanas por los ojitos llorosos de Feliciano. ¡Tenemos la misma cara!, Entonces ¡¿por que carajo en él si funcionan, maldición? – Podré llegar a tiempo a la escuela, y dormir más…-

¿Qué clase de excusa estúpida fue esa?

-Ve~ ¡así que es eso! ¡Tienes razón hermano, yo también quiero cambiarme ahora al dormitorio! Dormiré mas, ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~

Peor aun ¿Qué clase de persona cree la estúpida escusa? Ah, si, mi hermano.

-Como sea, vamos entonces, solo ahí 20 cuartos.

-Si~

Dicho esto nos dirigimos a la escuela y fuimos a la dirección, de ahí a la ventanillas, y de ahí otras 3 vueltas más, para acabar en el mismo puto lugar. ¡¿Que clase de orden es este!

Estaba ya por entregar las hojas de Feliciano y mías cuando choque con alguien para hablar en la ventanilla.

-Lo sient… - me iba a disculpar cuando

-**¡Ah eres tu!- **soloescuche mi voz acompañada de otra muy conocida**-**

**-¡**Loviiiii!- Era el bastardo español-

-Bas-tardo, ¡s-suéltame!- NI bien termino de decir la ultima "i" de Lovi me agarro como si fuera la tabla de salvación de algún naufrago, o ¡como si fuera la ultima coquita en el desierto! Sin contar que así o mas rojo he de estar, ¡ ¿pero que se cree ese bastardo, maldición?

-Perdona Lovi, ¡pero te extrañe mucho!

-Antonio…

-Dime Lovi…

-¡NOS VIMOS AYER BASTARDO!- ¡Pero que demonios!

-Aun así te extrañe- me dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome de nuevo, bien creo que le puedo creer.

-Mi Dios, Ahí dos Lovis! Fusosososososo Soy tan feliiiiiz~

-Ve~ ¿conoces a mi _fratello_? _Volentieri. Il mio nome__è__Feliciano _Soy el hermano menor de Lovi- Me resigno, ese apodo ya estuvo que se me quedo.

-Waaaah, asi que eres el hermanito de Lovi~ Que bonitoooooo fusososososos !gemelos!- grito para despues abrazarnos a los dos.

-Suelta bastardo arruinaras la hoja de ¡_richiesta,!__ ¡__maledizione!_

Me solte como pude y me dirigi a la ventanilla donde una señorita nos miraba raro desde que empezo todo ese atine a sonrojarme y entregarle las hojas para despues olo sonreirle y darle las gracias.

-...Entonces que te parece si vamos por un helado, !yo invito!-Era Antonio

~ ¿Encerio? Seria genial, el _Gelato_ es muy rico

-¿¡Entonces que te parece si salimos este sabado!

-ve~ !Si! Sera divertido. Ha habido pleitos en casa y un sabado para distraerse estaria bien ve~

-!Fusosososo eres tan lindo Feli, gracias!- Me quede sin palabras, apenas se conocen y Feliciano y Antonio ya planean salir, aunque me senti de lado y sobrando, no es algo que me enojara, estaba más que acostumbrado. Solo me dedique a seguirme de largo. No tenia caso que siguiera ahi.

-¡Ve!~ _¡fratello_ a donde vas! Esperame~

-hum, pense que te quedarias con Antonio, estaban muy animados hablando...

-¡Ve! ¿nos escuchaste?- me dijo alarmado como si hubiera descubierto algun secreto del papa. Solo me hizo sentir peor.

-Mmm, si, bueno no importa los dejo solos.

-¿Ve? !Espera Lovi, pero si vamos a irnos los tres!

-¿Que?

-Antonio nos acompañara a casa ve~ pero... bueno se supone que el te lo dira primero no yo ve~

-¿eh?, ¿el que felicia...-No termine de preguntar cuando senti que me agarraban del brazo y me ponian enfrente de mi un gran y rojo tomate...

-!LOVI PORFAVOR SAL CONMIGO EL SABADO!-enfrente de mis ojos estaba un sonriente y sonrojado Antonio.

-¿Qué...?

-Q-que por favor salgas...

-¡Esa parte ya la capte bastardo!- Más rojo no podia estar, y solo sentia la mirada clavada de Antonio, Feliciano y la secretaria cotilla de la ventanilla... Dios.

-Entonces..Lovi...?

-El tomate... ¿es para mi?

-!SI todo lo que quieras lovi!-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa y un poco menos sonrojado.

-... Sabado, a las 11, en la esquina de mi casa... Y con tomates...-¿Que tenia ese idiota que no podia decir que no?¿¡Acaso era el poder que ejercia en mí un tomate! Solo se que seguido de eso, me abrazo. Y decia muchos _si si si si_ , y muchos _fusososososos_

-Hey, Lovi, Feli...!los invito a mi casa!

-Es tarde... ademas _mamma_

-Tengo un huerto de tomates~

-...Esta a tras de la mia, no demoraremos mucho, vamos o si no, me voy ya a mi casa. _Maledizione_

Si, lo se, soy de estomago debil frente a los tomates, los felicianos...y creo que ahor a los antonios.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Son para mi lo que para lovi los tomates! :3


	8. Compañeros y acosadores

**Nota:**Bien primero que nada, gracias. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz T-T sin contar que me animan a continuar el fic. De hecho tengo en mente otro, pero primero veré como le va a este. Y sobre todo si paso los exámenes ¬¬U

**Advertencia:**ammmm. Nop. No se me ocurre ninguna, solo un Arthur mas tsundere de lo normal ¿tal vez…? Y la autora comiendo helado de gansito marínela –w-

**Pareja:** Si, ¡hoy toca UsUk!

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia no me pertenece, blah… blah… blah; Hidekaz blah, blah, blah, Que frustración –w-

* * *

><p><strong>.2.<strong>

Bien, todo iba de una forma regularmente bien. Usualmente dejaría casi en coma al idiota del_ fransuchete_ ese, habría amenazado a Gilbert con el "_awesome"_ de su Gilbirt

—si, así se llamaba un pollo que mágicamente no había cambiado de apariencia en los últimos 12 años, realmente me estaba preguntando en ese caso si Gilbirt no era una especie de pollo genéticamente alterado y mutado para volverse inmortal y después esclavizar la raza humana…naah, seguro lo cambiaba periódicamente… ¿no?-

Pero no, como el caballero que era-y decía ser- hizo acoplo de toda, toda…TODA, su paciencia y buena etiqueta para no mandar a volar al trío de cabronazos que en esos momentos invadían su propiedad privada, y por propiedad privada entiéndase casa. Y ahora de lo más campante se dedicaban a criticarle su amado té; ¡Todavía de que se gasto el tiempo en al menos recibirlos de buena forma!

—Y bueno, están aquí ¿porque…?— Bien, si llegaron hasta este punto, que dieran una buena explicación o al menos una razón lógica y coherente del porque si ya estaban decididas las habitaciones estos ingratos aun estaban jodiendo en su casa.

— ¡Arthy! ¡Debemos hablar en la dirección! Me niego a creer que no nos toco en la misma habitación, el destino debería de estar de nuestra parte, después de todo eres como una damisela en peligro y como yo soy un _hero_ debería proteger a los débiles — ¿En serio acaba de decir, lo que creo que acaba de decir?

—_Mon amour_, entiende esto es una injusticia, se supone que _Eros_ debería de estar de nuestra parte y ponernos en la misma habitación, pero ¡no!, Aun que me toco con Gilbert –de la nada se empezó a sentir el aura maligna y dolida de un pollito asesino serial y su dueño…

-NO ME QUEJO p-por supuesto q-que no Gil pero; ¡me toco con un chico aparte que ni conozco! , aun que bueno… le puedo dar _amour,_ es mi deber, pero… pero, no es lo mismo ~

—Como sea, mi awesome presencia podrá ser así admirada por nuestro nuevo compañero kesesesesese

—Bueno, y ahora me dirán ¿Con quién les toco compartir habitación? —les pregunte al trío de zopencos

—Bueno a Gilbert y a mí nos toco con un tal Antonio, ni hablar tendré que darle amour al nuevo y no a ti mon chéri

—Créeme, es algo que no me molesta ni altera en lo mas mínimo… y tu Al?

—A mí me toco compartir, veamos.-Bien, Alfred tenia que sacar la hojita de papel en la que anoto porque tan solo llegando se le es capas de olvidar — A sí, veamos…Matthew Williams… espera… Matthew…Matthew… Matt… ¡Oh dios!...este, ¿Qué no es mi primo?-

No bueno, un -_Face Palm-_ era poco en realidad con lo que quería hacer.

— ¿Qué no se supone, y digo se SUPONE, que si es TÚ familiar, eres el que mejor debería de saber si es tu primo o no?

— ¿Quién? — Me compadezco de todo familiar con cerebro funcional que tenga esta persona, dios juro que si.

—…

—…

—… Bien y… ¿Quién mas?

— Y un tal veamos, Iván

La cara de Gilbert era todo un poema, sin contar que en cierta forma la cara de Francis y la mía también estaba como queriendo darnos un tic nervioso.

—I-Iván... ¿qué?- pregunto el albino

— Iván Branginski o algo así...

Bien, era de tragar duro, pero como era de ensañado el destino… bueno si lo pienso bien, lo era con Gilbert. Realmente el problema en el que radicó el porque de la retirada de mi anterior escuela, fue por una pelea y algo más; La pelea principal mente era un asunto de Gilbert e Iván, al parecer Gilbert había rechazado a una de las hermanas del ruso y se trastorno en un problema entre ambos, sin contar que la menor de las hermanas del ruso- una psicópata amante del incesto o algo así- se metió así que, bueno, no lo iba dejar morir en manos de una loca y el socio pata ruso de la tubería. Termine metiéndome en el asunto y taran ~ he ahí uno de los tantos motivos de la expulsión

— ¡oh mein gott!

— te dije que rechazar tan cruel mente a ese patito por el ahora pollo que traes te traería mal karma. Le pudiste dar amour a ambos _mon ami_

— ¡Pero un pato y un awesome pollito no es lo mismo!

—Como sea. Lo bueno aquí es que no están en la misma habitación…

y a todo esto Arthy, ¿Con quién te toco compartir habitación, que le gano a este gran _Hero?_

Mmm..., con un tal, Lovino Vargas y Kiku Honda. — termine de decirles en cuanto deje la taza de té a un lado. Realmente no entiendo su preocupación y alboroto por todo esto, terminamos en la misma escuela, estamos en el mismo grupo, tenemos la misma sección, estaremos de lleno en la escuela y aun así pensaban aglomerarse en pasar más tiempo, juntos aún, ¿¡pero que les pasa a estos desquiciados!

Después de horas, al fin se decidieron por irse a su casa de cada uno. Realmente no los entiendo pero ni hablar. Decidí empezar a empacar las pocas cosas que me faltaban para llevar a la escuela.

El domingo ya tenia preparada y lista cada una de las cosas que necesitaba llevar, sin contar que había pedido el servicio de muda a la escuela

Y el mismo día decidí instalarme; Fui directo a la gran y toda poderosa puerta que enseñaba en la puerta el número 17 con letras grandes y elegantes color dorado.

Ni bien entre casi choco con un chico, el que imagino será mi compañero

—Lo siento— me disculpe en lo que me alejaba unos centímetros de la puerta y de él

—Ahu, _maledizione, _ummm... como sea, eres mi compañero de habitación supongo

—Y-yeah, ammmm, me llamo Arthur Kirkland, apenas entre este año…un placer— bueno cabe decir que no fue la presentación que esperaba dar, ni el recibimiento, pero bueno al menos no me toco con el ruidoso de Alfred.

ah, hum, b-bueno, yo soy Lovino vargas joder, y hum, igual soy de primer ingreso. Igual mente; Bueno creo que aun no llega o tarda en llegar nuestro ultimo compañero escogí la cama de en medio puedes dejar tus cosas en cual quiera de las otras dos.

Good, Well, entonces escojo la de enmedio…

No, había pasado más de una hora desde que llegue y me había caído relativamente bien mi ahora compañero, Lovino se podía decir que era alguien inteligente y con quien se podía charlar. Teníamos puntos de vista muy similares. Sin embargo empezó a sonar unos golpes algo fuertes en la puerta

—LOVIIII~ Ábreme, quiero hablar contigo ~ ¡te extrañe mucho!

-Maledizione bastardo, estoy acomodando mis cosas, que no puede espera…

— ¡tengo tomates! ¡Te traje algunos para que estés más cómodo Lovi!

—…esta la puerta abierta bastardo…-dijo con un gran sonrojo, tanto como sus amados tomates.

Si, bueno todos tenemos debilidades.

—Tienes suerte-me dijo- no tienes a un idiota español acosándote con tomates de chantaje

—bueno a decir verdad…

—¡Iggy!¡ Hey! the hero comes to save you~ hahahahahahaha—no, good, no! — encontré a tu otro compañero de cuarto hahahahahaha

—Tienes razón-le dije en susurro- yo tengo a un idiota con complejo de héroe conectado _infinitum.._

— ¿como es eso?

—pensado mil pendejadas por segundo…

—ah, te entiendo...

Si, definitivamente seria un año raro…

* * *

><p>Siento si es corto pero he andado atareada, sin contar los examenes que tengo que hacer.<p>

una ves que termine prometo capis mas largos bueno amm

reviews?T-T


	9. De amores a primera vista

**Nota: **Bien primero que nada, gracias. Aquí esta el capi re-subido re-alargado y re-mejorado y... y... re... Re…rererere~ bueno que sea la parte dos, después de este si va a ir el DenNor! e-é a si, agradezcan a

**MyobiXHitachiin**, lo pensé bien y si, tienes razón, has sido buena niña (¿?) lo sé por las cámaras que me presta Francia para espiar (¿wtf?) así que, aquí la continuación del capi UsUk espero y te guste porque carajo, se prendera más el fuego en la hoguera

**Advertencia: **ammmm. Nop, ninguna, solo traumas. y La autora dibujando a chibi lovino~ maybe a falta de tomates como manzanas –w- o tal vez, un nuevo odio nazca en las personas que leen este fic –w-

**Pareja:** Si, ¡hoy también toca UsUk! Como dije re- rererere~, 

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia no me pertenece, blah… blah… blah; Hidekaz blah, blah, blah, Que frustración –w-

* * *

><p><strong>.2.<strong>

Si, definitivamente seria un año raro…

Terminamos de acomodar al menos las cosas más esenciales bueno Antonio y yo, pareciera que era el no-sé-quecofcofnoviocofcof de Lovino pues término haciendo todo su trabajo. Mientras yo termine haciendo doble trabajo, en lo que yo acomodaba Alfred deshacía así que bueno, termine cansado.

Al poco rato Lovino y Antonio salieron, bueno Lovino se llevo a rastras a el español, tengo entendido que fue un tema de "tomates, hermano, pervertido, casa, huerto, más tomates y bastardo" un resumen bastante claro debo decir.

Me tendí en toda la extensión de la palabra en mi cama a descansar. Pero en cuanto lo hice; —¡Iggy!, Ey Iggy —, y un peso extra en mi estomago me saco el aire por completo

—what… the fuck cof cof-espera…— espera, ¡¿a quién carajos le dices _Iggy_! ¿¡Que no era _Arthy_ ya de por si el estúpido mote!

—eeh~ pero, kiku dijo que tu venias de Igirisu y.. y.. me puse a pensar y pensar- ya seguro y luego el… bueno si, ahora me creen que es de conexión infinitum- ¡pensé que Iggy seria un buen mote para ti, te queda re-lindo!

—Como sea me esta empezando a dar hambre con todo este revuelo…

—Bueno podemos…!

—Que NO sean hamburguesas.

—…

—…

—bien iremos a la cafetería a por una..!

— ¡cállate! no comeré esa _cosa tapa-arterias_

— ¡eres cruel Iggy!

— ¡no me llames así!

—Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, ¡IGGY!

Si, así de pacifica era la tarde con el _fatty_ ese.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y pedimos nuestros respectivos almuerzos, el una hamburguesa hawaiana y yo un sándwich, el una coca y yo un té helado; Todo respectivamente normal cuando de la nada note que el rubio mayor se quedaba mirando hacia cierto punto fijo.

Era una chica.

Al parecer asiática, o de esos rumbos, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, era largo negro y brillante, le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, tenia la piel algo morena-amarilla y era de estatura promedio. Tan solo me basto ver Alfred para saber que se quedo encandilado con la muchacha. Si era bonita pero bueno, creo que por ser mis gustos elegiría otro estereotipo.

—wow…

Fue todo lo que le escuche decir para ver como el se iba acercando hacia el lugar alado de la muchacha. Y bastaron menos de siete minutos para ver como lo mandaba a volar.

¿Pero que se creía que era la tipa? ¡No era tan simpática y carismática, y no pasaron ni diez minutos para desplantar a Alfred como lo había hecho!; Termine enojado, si, pero no sabia si era por como había tratado a Alfred aquella mujer, si era por la expresión estúpida con la que el regreso, o simple y sencillamente por que le tome demasiado interés a todo eso.

—Es la chica mas linda que he conocido…—me hablaba el muy idiota aún después de cómo lo trato la tipa esa, porque si, ya paso a ser _la tipa esa._

—oh, si claro, hermosísima, y sobre todo una dama por como te trato…—¡¿¡que acaso era masoquista!

—Al parecer es vietnamita, supongo que no le gusto que fuera americano…-se quedo algo serio en cuanto dijo eso. Solo pude sentir algo así como frustración— Pero el amor todo lo puede, además, _I'm the hero! _Hahahahahahaha

—…amor? — porque…

—Si Iggy, cuando la vi, ¡fue como un flechazo a primera vista! —Por que…

Solo me pude quedar callado. Amor, ¿amor?, ¿enserio?, ¿solo la vio y dice ya que es amor?, ¿Supongo entonces que yo también debo de estar enamorado?, ¿También he estado enamorado antes incontables veces? Porque…

—Solo se que la vi y me recordó un no sé que, que me encanto, ¡como amor instantáneo!

—No... No te entiendo enserio. Yo..

—ahí Iggy, tal vez es porque ya estas algo viejo, pero no importa. Estoy Feliz. Sabes se parece un poco a ti..

Porque…

—No me andes comparando idiota…—me sentía mal, sentía que iba a vomitar, tenia un hueco en mi estomago.

—Hahahahahaha, claro que no Iggy, Ella es mujer, es bonita, es hermosa, es misteriosa, me gustan los retos, y sip, definitivamente… Quiero que sea mi novia.

¿Por que todo lo que me gusta, todo lo que quiero, todo lo que amo…No es para mi…?

—Suerte imbécil…— Como pude me largue lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme ahí, simplemente no quería saber nada, nada ¡nada! Como pude atranque la puerta y puse el seguro con la llave. Si llegaba alguno de mis compañeros solo tenían que usar la llave para entrar.

Todo me salía mal, no me salía como quería. Realmente no se que hice en mi vida pasada que ahora, simple y sencillamente me encontraba así. Solo. Sin nada. Sin NADIE.

Solo escuche unos toques a la puerta y simple mente los ignore…

—Arthur… Mon chéri ¿estas ahí? Vamos abre la puerta.

—Get out… Frog, leave me alone! — hice todo el esfuerzo porque no sonara rota mi voz pero era imposible. Quería llorar, y sabia y a la vez no el porque.

—Arthur… amor, vamos déjame pasar, me estas angustiando…

—No, no, no, NO!, se feliz rana, después de todo tenias razón aquella vez, que no ves, Tenias razón maldición ahora lárgate, ¡déjame!

—Arthur…— Después de eso no se escucho nada, victoria, gran victoria, al menos me podría desahogar bien a solas.

Pero a los 15 minutos de no dejar de llorar aun se abrió la puerta.

—Arthur,… Arthur, Mon dieu, Ce qui est arrivé à vous aussi? —No sé como, pero ahí estaba, el imbécil que por años a competido conmigo, el amigo que talvez, sea el único que eh tenido, y la persona por la que en un tiempo sentí también esto.

Como entro cerró la puerta con seguro

—Tenías razón, después de todo… la tenias… el amor no es para mí…

—Mon amour, solo, solo lo dije aquella vez por furia, no es como si fuera…

—Amor a primera vista… a primera vista Francis… ¿Que deprimente no? Y sobre todo no correspondido…Porque el también se enamoro a primera vista.

—Alfred…

—Alfred…tu…victoria, mis hermanos, mis padres… ¿Por qué? _Could it be__that__love__is not really there__for me__?._ —¿Realmente _I'm a monster_?

—No amor, solo, solo…es. Que tal vez aun no encuentras a esa persona adecuada…

— ¡Por el amor de dios Francis, el amor de mi infancia murió! Solo teníamos 6 años, ¿esperar a que reencarne? El era por lo que a los 6 no me suicide, no esta! ¡Estoy solo! ¿Y tú? Lo sé, lo acepto, llegue a sentir lo mismo contigo y con Victoria, ¿¡pero de que me sirvió si no termino con el puto _vivieron felices por siempre_!... yo solo, yo solo…

—Sabes que yo también te amo Arthur, es más jamás deje de hacerlo…

— ¡Si tanto me querías ¿por qué mierda me rompiste el corazón entonces?

—Sabes muy bien la razón…

—…es vietnamita…-a donde fue mi coraje…?solo me pude abrazar a aquel que fue mi soporte muy a mi pesar en mi infancia…—apenas si la vio hoy…se quedo encandilado de ella…Curioso, me paso lo mismo con el…

—Te propongo algo, mon amour…yo..

— ¡Ey!, ¡Francis ya llevas mas de media hora ahí, si le haces algo a Arthy, el awesome de mi persona se va a enojar por aprovecharte de los no tan awesome!

Bien eso fue incomodo después de lo emotivo que se estaba poniendo esto, pero en cierta manera la agradezco a Gilbert

Me pare como pude de la cama abandonando el abrazo de no sé cuanto tiempo con el Frances y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirle a Gilbert.

—Hola Gil…What happened?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo—Bien en cierta forma me sentía mejor, tener a esos dos me recordaba que no estaba del todo solo. Aunque me hicieran rabiarla Mayorgadel tiempo, diría que esos dos componen mi familia.

—Cosas del _amour, chéri_— bien, no podía responder mejor… bueno si ¡si podía!

—ah, entonces, llego en buen momento— bien, eso me sorprendió.

—y… ¿Quién es el afortunado de tu awesome presencia y atención Gilbert?—respondí medio en broma, pero realmente si me llamo la atención que al fin Gilbert se enamorara...y por la cara de Francis tampoco.

—cuenta, cuenta, cuenta mon ami, me dejas clavado—una señora del mercado creo que seria menos chismosa que el, pero bueno, creo que yo también tenia la misma curiosidad que el.

—Pues... es… es…creo que es tu compañero de cuarto Arthur—me quede de piedra. Sin contar que Francis se quedo como bobo mirándole…

—te gusta…te gusta, ¿el japonecito ese?-le di un golpe en la cabeza cuando dijo eso

—respeta… que… a mi me cayó bien-le dije

—¡No!, ¡mein gott no!, me gusta el italiano.

—Ah, te gusta le petit Lovino. ¿Pero de donde le conoces?

—Bu-bueno, cuando fuiste de tras de Arthur para ver que le pasaba y que se encerrara en el cuarto… ¿te acuerdas que topaste con Antonio?

—Oui… pero, como sabes…

—Bien, te estaba siguiendo para ver que pasaba y te vi. que hablabas con el castaño…y bueno. Me acerque para hablar con el, digo, para saber si sabia a donde te ibas ya que vi que te entrego algo

—la llave, aja…

—Bien bueno, se podría decir que… me…gusto su forma de ser…—Bien, era la primera ves que veía a Gilbert de esa forma…todo rojito. Era gracioso en cierto modo

—well creo que… después de todo… tenemos mal de amores…

—ja

-oui

—… y… ¿ahora que hacemos?

Porque sinceramente, dudo que pueda ser correspondido o al menos mi amor, así se veía.

— ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!, espera, no, eso no era... ejem... ¡tratar de conquistar nuestro _amour_ platónico!

—Acaso tu tienes también un amor platónico wine bastard? —le mire, no pude evitar preguntarle, después de todo lo que platicamos

—claro que si _mon amour, vous._

Solo pude tragar fuerte y sonrojarme, y alejarme un poco. Porque, ahora ¿Qué hacia?... ¿valía la pena pelar con Alfred? ¿Sin contar que mi rival era una mujer y claramente yo un hombre? Que quería, ¿Qué me transvistiera y ver si Alfred me aceptada siendo una _mujer_? En toda la extensión posible, que pudiera haber.

Solo atine a ver a Francis y sonreir.

—Este año va a ser entretenido para ti ¿no Francis?

—Depende de que tanto quieras jugar mon amour.

—creo que… el genero no lo es todo.

— ¿te vestirás de mujer por un hombre? —bien Gilbert me leyó en cierta forma la mente.

—Si la situación lo amerita… pero, dudo que eso pase. Quiero el amour de Al siendo _Arthur _Kirkland, no como _Alice_ Kirkland

—OH amour, aun te acuerdas de tu otro nombre hahahahaha.

— ¿Como olvidarlo? Si tu me pusiste ese jodido nombre Bloody Git!

—entonces, manos a la obra ¿no creen?

Salimos del cuarto y nos disponemos a caminar. Por un buen, buen rato. Después vería a Alfred. Ahora, empezaba el plan para alejar a la vietnamita y acercarme a mí. Después de todo un Kirkland nunca pierde un reto. Y menos ahora voy a perder a mi nueva obsesión. A mi nuevo y recién descubierto amor.

* * *

><p>¿Cursi?, ¿conformes? Espero y si, no se que mafufada me chute para escribir algo así y no, no abra UsRus no, no no!<p>

A Gian no le gusta T^T. he dicho!

Uy, Alfred si no te pones listo igual y te quitan a Iggy!

Aunque parezca, no, no habrá FrUk, casi no me gusta pero, he de admitir que es bueno para hacerlo de discordia –w-U joder Francis.

Reviews? :3


	10. De salidas y cocacolas

**Nota**: Bien, la nota de este capi es que… es el último capi de esta semana y la que sigue. NO digo que dejare el fic, solo no actualizare hasta…veamos… digamos que hasta el 4 de junio. Ya que me tendré que quemar las pestañas en estas semanas para pasar unos exámenes, así que de trato… cuando suba el próximo capitulo será 3 en 1. Publicare los 3 en un día. ¿Trato? Así que este capi lo are lo más largo que pueda –w-U

**Advertencia: **am… ¿obsesión por una coca…? Y desvaríos de la autora. – ¡ja! – que me emocione con el texto.

**Pareja: **DenNor –para todas sus locas fans-kyaa-

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz, aun que me pese.

* * *

><p>"<em>La cosa más absurda del mundo es la felicidad,<em>

_No importa que ridícula sea la situación,_

_Siempre terminas encontrándola_

_Aun que no te des cuenta…"_

* * *

><p>Era domingo, dios santo, DOMINGO. ¿Un descanso era mucho pedir? Tres días seguidos de verlo, si no es que la semana completa…no esperen ,SI fue la semana completa; como sea, no entendía como era que tenia tanta energía para gastar ese estúpido danés, Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y todos los días él entraba literalmente como <em>Juan por su casa<em>.

Era lo más parecido a una rutina que se podría tener. De mañana, se levantaba, se bañaba, se vestía y bajaba a desayunar. Mágicamente cuando él bajaba, Den ya estaba en la mesa con dos tazas de café calientito. En tazas con su respectiva bandera del país natal de cada uno; Ahora dirán, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, y es algo relativamente simple. Invasión. Yo juraría que había cambiado el cerrojo de mi puerta hace apenas cuatro días y,_ voila_. Él siguió entrando como si viviera ahí. Realmente me estoy poniendo a pensar seriamente, si, siquiera _necesito _una puerta

Cada día era lo mismo, me levantaba, bajaba y el danés ya tenia preparado el desayuno, me obligaba a salir a pasar, si _obligaba_, no es como si a mi me emocionara salir con el, por supuesto que…s ¡no! Terminábamos la caminata hasta cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y me dedicaba a hacer el almuerzo, que para esas horas era algo así como comida/merienda, y, si, la hacia yo, porque el jodido Danés del desayuno café, pan y cereal. No salía. Así que me dedicaba a hacer la comida, para ambos, ya que no quería sufrir con un eterno – "N_oru~ no me quieres, no me das de comer, yo te quiero mucho por eso te hago tu desayuno_. –Acompañado de un gran puchero, así que mejor ahorrarse todo eso. Hasta en la tarde que terminábamos viendo la televisión, bueno él, yo me quedaba leyendo un libro…y siguiéndole la corriente con cualquier tema tonto que empezara hasta la cena, que era él quien la hacia...Pero…En estos momentos…

—Noruuuuuuu ~

— ¿…Qué?- le pregunte hastiado.

—Te quiero ~

—…–…S-si, bueno c-como sea, sigo hastiado.

—Noru~

— ¿¡…Que?

—Vallamos a dar una vuelta ~, escuche que ahí un circo cerca de aquí, ¡vamos!

—un libro…, un jodido libro que leer en paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

—…y ahí, payasos, y acróbatas, y…y… ¡más payasos! —bien, creo que si.

—…Espero y esta vez no se te pierda la cartera.

—No, no se me perderá Noru ~ le compre una cadenita de cinturón ¿vez? –me decía mientras se levantaba la camisa y me mostraba una cadena enganchada a su cinturón y atada del otro lado a su cartera.

—Más vale prevenir, de todas formas llevare un poco más de cambio.

— Awu ~ te preocupas por mi noru ~, que lindo ~

—Me aseguro de MI mismo, como sea, ¿ya nos vamos?

—Claro, después de ti mi noru – Dice mientras abre la puerta y hace algo parecido a una reverencia, ¿Pero que se cree? ¿Qué soy? ¿Una mujer?

—Idiota…-…espera…el…

Acaba de decir ¿MI?

—jejejeje, Ey Nor ¿qué tienes? Estas rojito

Exactamente sentía mi cara más caliente de lo normal, pase por una ventana y volé. No se me veía roja la cara, solo algo sonrosado de las mejillas. Como si me las hubiera pellizcado suavemente o algo así, y ese idiota se dio cuenta. ¿Pero que demonios?

—…

—lindo ~

—…

Fuimos al condenado circo. Fuimos al jodido circo. Fuimos al puto circo

…Y me divertí.

Jamás lo aceptare, impresionante lo que hacen, unas palomitas, un refresco, humo artificial, música rara a todo lo que daba para escucharse en la carpa y las risas de den.

Era como tener esa infancia tranquila que jamás disfrute. Y si aunque mi jodida cara, mi jodido rostro no muestre abiertamente como me siento. Pude aun así dar una sonrisa de medio lado y sentirme feliz. Por al menos las dos horas y media que duraba la función.

Y así fue.

Al poco rato de acabar la función salimos, y compramos unos _souvenirs_, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran mas de las cinco y media de la tarde. Nos dirigimos de regreso a casa después del lo que paso en el día.

Poco antes de llegar, por motivos que incluso yo desconozco, o mejor aun por alguna fuerza sobre natural, decidimos bajarnos una calle antes de llegar a mi casa. Algo así como acuerdo mutuo.

—…me alegra que te gustara Norge. —Me sonrojé, me quede mudo. Y todo porque lo dijo de esa forma tan, tan-_encantadora_-**Idiota**.-_alegre_-**Estúpida**.-hermosa-**Ridícula**. Pero sobre todo.

Tan _Danesa _

_Con una gran y brillante sonrisa._

—…No…estuvo mal…supongo. – pues bien, ¿Qué más podía decir sin poner mi orgullo en juego?

—Me alegro que te gustara. Sabes hoy era el ultimo día del circo. Me entere apenas antier. Quería que me acompañaras a verlo Noru, sabia que te gustaría

Eh ahí la razón por la que ni siquiera necesito demostrar una sonrisa…

—Sabes Noru, se me acaba de antojar una coca. Jejejejeje

Tan bien que estaba llevando todo esto… joder.

— ¿Una… coca?

—Si Noru, una coca, Una coquita, de vidrio y bien fría.

Ya, enserio…una coca, acaba de echar a perder el momento ¿Por una coca?, Digo no como si yo…, el…, yo…, bueno…, el momento. Ash como sea…por ¡Una coca!

—Pero, no tengo dinero Noru- me lo dijo con un gran, GRAN pucherito. Pero que carajos era ¿Un crío?, no espera…, SI estamos halando de un crío.

—Pensé que ahora si tenias dinero Den.

—Pues…si tenia, teni~a, p-pero entre juego y juego, sin contar los juguetitos pues, jejejeje, se me fue el dinero, apenas y tuve para completar el pasaje, jejejeje

—hummm... q-quieres que te preste dinero, digo, solo es un jodido refresco…

Estrellas, luceros, no bueno, se le iluminaron los ojos como si acabara de decir que acabo de descubrir la cura al sida, el hada de los dientes, y que cumpliré todos sus sueños. ¡Todo por una coca!

— ¡No Noru! E-es tu dinero

Era una jodida coca, era un jodido refresco. No se iba a morir por prestarle una moneda y que se le quitara ese estúpido antojo.

Además, ¿Qué tan problemático puede ser cumplirle el capricho a Den?...

Mucho.

Después de una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos lo descubrió.

¡Ni una puta coquita de tres pesos había! ¿Qué acaso las habían abducido los extraterrestres o que mierda? ¿Como era eso posible?; Acababa de encontrar sentido a esa ridícula frase de _se siente como si fuera la única coca en el desierto._

Bien podía jurar que los que se sentían como _la coquita_, entonces posaban de un ego y una exclusividad única porque carajo, cuanto tiempo para buscar una coca.

El día en que realmente solo quede una coca-cola en el mundo, se iniciara una guerra mundial por ella. Casi lo podía jurar. Por una coca.

Subimos, bajamos, fuimos, venimos, cruzamos, atravesamos cerca de toda la delegación/ciudad/área limítrofe. 5 manzanas a la redonda de mi casa, tres puentes peatonales, una avenida y la tiendita de "x" esquina.

Y todo ¿para que…?

— Doy mi colección de taazos Pokemon por una cocaaaaaa ~ buaah~. Un rey como yo debería de tener al instante una coca, una cocaaaaa… coca,… ¿es mucho pedir?

—…si, creo que si.

—un rey debe tener una coca. Y yo soy un rey.

Bien, la falta de coca hace que ya tenga alucinaciones y eso ya me esta preocupando… no por él, si no por mi.

Sea como fuera, ya no daba para más. Eran las ocho y media y nada de coca. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Den, ya son pasadas de las ocho y es domingo…mañana tenemos escuela, regresemos, luego te compraras tu puta coca-cola.

Le dije ya hastiado, por las jodidas barbas de dios, ni que se muriera si no tenía una coca-cola hoy… ¿verdad?

Regresamos-si otra vez, de vuelta por esas cinco manzanas, tres puentes, la avenida y esa jodida tiendita de la esquina-. Hasta mi casa, llegamos a las nueve y cuarto pero poco y nada me importo. Una vez dentro me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambie de calzado por unas comodísimas pantuflas, todo el día estar fuera me había matado mis pies. Agarre otro par de pantuflas y las baje, eran para Den, ya que prácticamente se ha estado cambiando de su casa a la mía, desde hace meses. Ah, claro, el cree que no me doy cuenta, así que, bueno da igual. Total, quisiera o no iba a terminar con el si o si en mi casa.

¿Para que tengo la puerta con cerrojo? Pues hala ~ con Den a mi parecer creo que solo la tengo de adorno.

Baje y estaba acomodado en la mesa, apoyando sus dos brazos sobre ella, y hundida su cara entre ellos. Supongo que me toca hacer la cena.

Y eso me dispuse a hacer. Prendí la estufa para calentar un poco de leche, cuando la vi.

La muy maldita, la desgraciada de este día. ¡Que cinismo tenia para aparecer, con que derecho lo hacia!

Ahí estaba, muy cómoda entre un envase de mermelada y el cartón de la leche. En la puerta de mí querido refrigerador. Nuevecita, reluciente, como si fuera iluminada por algo celestial la muy hipócrita

—Por las jodidas lonjas de Santa Claus y su abuela juntas…

En su bellísima presentación de 600 ml, una botella de vidrio, coronada por una tapita roja de metal.

Una coca-cola.

La puta que la parió.

La quería tirar al piso, romperla, quebrarla, hacerla pedacitos, dársela a mi Troll…

Pero no…Den quería la coca, quería esa coca, quería la jodida coca.

Ni hablar.

—Den…–le digo mientras lo muevo de la mesa

—hm… ¿Noru…?

—Tú coca. – y entiéndase mover por lo-tire-de-la-mesa-_delicadamente_

—…

—…

— ¡Te amo Noru, eres dios!

—ya… mejor tómatela.

—coocaa~

Créanme que si le dio 6 tragos antes de acabársela fue mucho.

Aun que terminamos haciendo la cena juntos no me molesto; Eran las diez y decidí irme una ves que acabe mi cena, aun que tenia un poco de pendiente. Si el idiota de Den decidía irse, era tarde y los rumbos de noche hacia su casa no eran muy _tranquilos_ que digamos.

Aun así me encamine a mi cuarto.

— Ey, Den…— OK, tal vez no me encamine del todo a mi cuarto.

—Dime Noru.

— Tú,… bueno, ¿te vas a ir a tu casa?

—eh, hm...es algo tarde— me dice sonriendo

—Por eso te pregunto idiota.

—ya, bueno. Noru, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir? —no me sonroje, no me sonroje, no me sonroje…

—…

—… ¿entonces?

—…

—Porfiítas-

—… ahí… un edredón en el armario, sácalo y duermes ahí.

— ¡gracias Noru!

No puedo negar que aun pese a lo de la coca. Me la pase bien. Claro el idiota de den jamás lo tiene que saber. Aunque al día siguiente.

— ¡Se puede saber que haces en MI cama!

— ¡Buenos días Noru!

Va a ser un año muy largo.

* * *

><p>Creo, que es el segundo capitulo mas largo que he escrito de un solo jalón. Que raro.<p>

Como sea, espero les aya gustado, y que se la pasaran bien leyendo.

Por cierto acabo de empezar el borrador de otras dos historias, haber cual me convence más—aun que estoy plenamente segura que aun así are las dos-.

El titulo de una es _My princess Prince_. Y el otro es _Che cos'è__l'amore__? _Asi que, si, esperenlos.

Si publico todo de un jalon es la euforia de que pase los exámenes… sino… preocúpense que la autora ha sido asesinada por no pasar los exámenes-ja, si seguro.

Bueno, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, y coquitas.

¿Reviews? :D


	11. De permisos y conocidos

**Nota:**…No me pude aguantar. Lo siento librito de matemáticas, pero no me pude aguantar a escribir

**Advertencia: **demencia de la autora, tomates volando y un Lovino muy acosado. Y una borracha, sobra decir quien es.

**Pareja: **Spamano, mi amor.3

**Disclaimers: **Hetalia por mi madre que no me pertenece…-buaaaaaaaaaaaaah-

* * *

><p>"<em>Si todo fuera color de rosa…<em>

_No habría tomates"_

…

_ Palabras inmortales de Lovino Vargas/ Gianna Kirkland._

* * *

><p>-<em>Fratello<em>, estoy cansado ve~-me decía/quejaba Feliciano a lado mío mientras caminábamos rumbo a casa.

-cállate _maledizione,_ que yo también

Quería golpearle, gritarle, patearle, colgarle y demás '_arle_' a cierto español. Pero _no_ podía. Porque realmente me la pase muy bien ese día, sin contar que la causa de mi enojo en ese momento eran ciertos "_fososososos", "Feli tan lindo_" y "_rojo como un tomatito" _que no paraba de decir el bastardo. Pero todo estaba bien fuera de eso.

Nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde en casa de Antonio, de aquí para allá entre el mini-huerto de tomates y su cocina. Comiendo paella y gelato, de ¿Dónde consiguió el gelato el español?, valla usted a saber.

Estuvimos un buen rato fuera de casa, así que imagino que llegando nos dará,… bueno ME dará algún regaño o sermón. Llegamos cuando estaba anocheciendo y justo a tiempo en el momento en que mama iba de salida al trabajo.

-¿¡Pero que endemoniadas horas son estas de llegar Lovino?, ¿Qué no sabes que en esta casa ahí un horario y se respeta? Como si no supieras que tengo que irme.

-Ve~ _mamma_ lo siento, fue mi culpa. Un nuevo amigo nos invito a su casa ve~

- OH bueno, entonce son importa, lo bueno es que ahora no dejaste a Feliciano solo, Lovino- me dice , mientras me mira de una forma algo dura.- para la próxima vez avisa. No les cuesta nada. Cero y ya van dos veces en esta semana.

- Bueno tranquila mujer, estamos bien Feliciano se la paso comiendo Gelato. Por cierto, cuando llegues… tenemos que hablar

-Bueno… como sea. Adiós Lovino. –Se despidió de mi- Vuelvo al rato Feli, te quiero. Duérmete temprano ¿vale?- Le decía a el mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la frente.

-ve ~ si _mamma_

A los veinte minutos que madre se fue al trabajo decidí empezar a hacer la cena. Hice un poco de pan con mantequilla y chocolate. Y llame a Feliciano a cenar, cenamos, vimos la tele y recogimos algunas cosas para llevar a la escuela.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana regreso mama

-Tenemos que hablar.

-_She... Quieshes m-mocosho, estoy cnsadaa_...-me dijo de un modo que apenas y comprendí con suerte el _"mocosho"_

Olía lo suficientemente a alcohol como para decir que se echo encima medio litro de alcohol puro de algún hospital, y se revolcó después e uvas. Así de crítico olía el asunto.

-M-madre, te quería hablar acerca de la escuela. La escuela ofrece plazas de habitaciones y decidí pedir una…

-¿_y che m' impogta_?

-Déjame acabar… Feliciano,…Feli decidió ir conmigo también a vivir en esas habitaciones.

A saber como se lo valla a tomar estando borracha, dopada y con el carácter que se carga. Claro sin contar ese desprecio que me tiene…creo sinceramente que…

-Maldito seas- murmuro claramente- , ME STASH QUITNDO A FELISHIIANO ¡¿VERDAD! LO SHANTAJEASSHTE A Q' SHE FUERA CONTIGO ¡CLAROOO! COMO ME ODIASS AHORA ME LO QUITASS- Me grito lo mas claro que pudo…aun estando borracha.

Esa reacción sinceramente… si la esperaba.

-Haras lo que esa puta hizo al llevarse a tu padre y el de imbécil la siguió, pero a Feli… PERO A FELICIANO NO ME LO QUITARAS, ES MIO.

-Bueno, al menos el supo lo que era mejor para el a estar contigo. Pero sabes, no me pondere a discutir contigo y menos en ese estado en el que te encuentras madre. Solo te avise para que no te lleves una sorpresa y después andes gritando a los cuatro vientos que YO secuestre a Feliciano. A y… ÉL tomo esa decisión, yo NO lo obligue a nada.

-Lovino, ¡Lovino! Vuelve ahora mishmo LOVINOO-

-¡Silencio o despertaras a Feliciano!

-¡Lovino!

Fui lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación y me encerré con seguro y todo, _mamma_ iba a estar como fiera después de lo que le dije, y ahora que estaba ebria lo más inteligente fue correr.

Mujer con botella en mano es de peligro.

Y más si es tu madre.

Saque mi reproductor de MP3, mientras que escuchaba la canción _Cuando me enamoro _de Andrea Bocelli – ¿irónico? Si lo se- me puse a acomodar las pocas y nulas cosas que me faltaban por empacar. Doble algo de ropa y la metía en la maleta; Zapatos, Camisas, Cuadernos, Lápices, Carboncillos, Pinturas, La Laptop, la lámpara con foco en forma de tomate que me regalo mi _nonna_ paterna y…una foto de cuando aun estábamos los cuatro juntos, Mamá, Papá Feliciano y yo.

Antes todo estaba bien, o al menos estaba regularmente bien. Si bien aun que papa estaba y cambiaba mucho el carácter de mammá a como es ahora, Feliciano siempre fue el núcleo de la famiglia. Pero aun así era diferente. _Mamma_ consentía a Feliciano como siempre, ami no me regañaba, no me pegaba, simplemente o bien me ignoraba o una simple caricia en los cabellos, pero para mi era el gesto más dulce que recibía de mama, y la adoraba. Papa… papá jugaba con los dos, nos animaba a los dos. Aun cuando Feliciano era todo un genio en las artes, aun cuando pintaba esos hermosos cuatros y hacia una lindas esculturillas, padre siempre me animaba en mis pequeños versos que hacia o cuando iba en el pequeño coro de la iglesia.

Pero desde que padre se fue la cosa cambio mucho.

Feliciano y yo somos gemelos, si. Pero ahí mucha diferencia entre nosotros. Feliciano tiene el fleco partido a la mitad, tiene su rulo hacia la izquierda, tiene el cabello color castaño, ojos cafés, casi mieles. Muy dulces. Bueno en la cocina y lo artístico, sin contar el gran optimismo que se carga, lo miedica que es y su tic de _ve ~'s_. Se parece mucho a mama, y el carácter lo saco de nuestro _nonno_ materno.

Yo por otro lado, me parezco más a papa, cosa que mama repudia luego de su separación. Tengo mi flequillo hacia el lado derecho junto con mi rulo. Mi cabello es de un color chocolate obscuro, mis ojos son aceitunados, ni olivo ni miel. Saque el carácter de mi_ nonna_ paterna. Razón más grande del enojo de mi madre.

Lo único que pude hacer después de pensar y recordar todo esto fue acomodar las cajas, ya que había acabado de empaquetar y tirarme en la cama fue aun con todo y ropa para irme a dormir, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y mañana tenia que levantarme temprano para recibir la camioneta de transporte para que se llevara todo.

El domingo, gran, dulce y tierno domingo. Después de discutir con madre todos estos días sobre Feliciano y que el casi le mostrara en las nubes escrito por un avión _"Yo Feliciano acepte irme por mi propia cuenta a la escuela"_ _mamma_ me dejo en paz, claro antes me hizo prometer que cuidaría a Feliciano aun a costa de mi vida. Comprobé que ni mamá le tenía confianza al mundo ni a Feliciano para que a este no le pase algún accidente.

Como alrededor de las 8 de la mañana llego el caminio, subi mis cosas y las de Feliciano, llegamos como en quince minutos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. A Feliciano le toco compartir habitación con un tal Ludwig, el macho patatas de la ceremonia, y con un tal Roderich, en la habitación 29 un piso arriba de mi cuarto.

Por mi parte me tocaba compartir con Kiku Honda, Honda Kiku, amm… bueno un tal Kiku y otro llamado Arthur Kirkland. Un chino, japonés lo que sea y un Ingles. ¿Como carajos nos vamos a entender? O bueno, mejor así, ni quien se meta en sus cosas, ni quien se meta en las mías.

Estaba empezando a des empacar cuando olvide darle un dinero a Feliciano de parte de mamá, cuando justamente cuando iba saliendo…

Senti como si me hubiera chocado con algo/alguien y me hubiera hechado para atrás.

-Lo siento- escuche una voz con un raro acento.

-Ahu, _maledizione, _ummm... -enfoque mi vista y ahí estaba, un rubio, ojos verdes igual de her…¡verdes! que los de Antonio, aunque con cierto brillo distinto, de película y un par de grandes y temibles cejas- como sea, eres mi compañero de habitación supongo- antes de que siquiera tocara el pomo la puerta ya había abierto.

-Y-yeah, ammmm, me llamo Arthur Kirkland, apenas entre este año…un placer

-ah, hum, b-bueno, yo soy Lovino vargas joder, y hum, igual soy de primer ingreso.- y me preguntare ¿Qué clase de recibimiento/presentación es esta?- Igual mente; Bueno creo que aun no llega o tarda en llegar nuestro ultimo compañero, escogí la cama de en medio puedes dejar tus cosas en cual quiera de las otras dos.

¡Ja! ¿Quién lo manda a llegar después? Tuve el derecho de escoger mi cama

Estuvimos cerca de una hora conversando, el tipo era agradable, descubrí que igual que yo cree que no muchas personas tiene cerebro, mágicamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Antonio, no sé porque. Bueno, si, si se. También me dijo que era de Inglaterra y que antes de llegar aquí estudio español y Frances. Yo apenas pude terminar mi curso de español. Así que supongo que incomunicados por lengua no vamos a estar.

Igual me iba a decir algo cuando…

—LOVIIII~ Ábreme, quiero hablar contigo ~ ¡te extrañe mucho!

-Maledizione bastardo, estoy acomodando mis cosas, que no puede espera…

— ¡tengo tomates! ¡Te traje algunos para que estés más cómodo Lovi!

—…esta la puerta abierta bastardo…- Debo de dejar seriamente el ceder a cual quier cosa ante los tomates…Enserio

—Tienes suerte-le dije- no tienes a un idiota español acosándote con tomates de chantaje

—bueno a decir verdad…

—¡Iggy!¡ Hey! the hero comes to save you~ hahahahahahaha— creo que entre un yankee y un español no se cual es mejor… pero por su cara creo que la pasa igual o un poco peor que yo— encontré a tu otro compañero de cuarto hahahahahaha

—Tienes razón-me dijo - yo tengo a un idiota con complejo de héroe conectado _infinitum.._

— ¿como es eso?- ¿Qué eso no es del Internet?

—pensado mil pendejadas por segundo…

—ah, te entiendo...- Creo seriamente que Antonio esta afiliado a esa compañía entonces.

Después de soportar aun americano, un español, un inglés gritón un japonés retraído y mi dolor de cabeza terminamos de acomodar las cosas…Bueno, las terminaron Arthur y Antonio. Si quería joder ese idiota español que al menos me dejara tiempo libre para soportarlo.

Acabamos y decidimos salir, bueno YO decidí salir, quería ver como se la pasaba mi hermano en su cuarto, uno no se puede fiar de alemanes machos patatas y austriacos. Así que si, lleve a rastras a Antonio.

* * *

><p>Sé que es corto, Sé que tal ves no es lo que esperaban, pero tenedme paciencia TT-TT, ni yo sabia como cuntinuarlo, ultimamente no he salido mucho -w- .<p>

Prometo que si no les gusta... y cofcofmedejanreviewscofcof, igual que el capi de iggy hago segunda parte de este, para que salga Gilbert coqueteando con lovi(?)

ahora, hago encuesta para dos, bueno tres cosillas.

1.-Para el nombre de algunos latinos si quiene que salgan-me falto chile como tsundere pero igual aparecera ¬¬U, y mexico-

El nombre de CHile e smanuel, si pero.. manuel '¿Qué?

argentina es Martin, pero martin ¿Qué?

A mexico la acabo de Bautisar como Guadalipe Perez Gonzales,¿Qué les parece?

2.-Ahora, ¿RusxMex o RusxChin?

3.-... ya la pensare... -w-U

dejen comentarios, sujerencias, tomatazos,

ciaooo~~


	12. De Gilberts y Antonios

**Nota: Si, es el intento de segunda parte del capitulo anterior…así que para ****que **_**sepa**_** mejor relee el anterior y este… (¿?) okey no. Es corto, pero si lo juntas con el anterior es un capi largo…**

**Advertencia: ****Un Romano malpensado, un Francis algo Ooc y desvaríos de la autora soportando a su sobrina de 3 años…¡Auxilio! ;0; Alfred, ¡Sálvame!..(¿?)**

**Pareja:**** Spamano…-cofcof**

**Disclaimers:**** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a su autor Hidekaz…-¡Noooooo!-**

* * *

><p>…<em>Y si todo fuera rojo…<em>

_Preocúpate, estas en el cielo de los tomates…_

…_No, espera, no te preocupes, ¡Alégrate!_

* * *

><p>Llevaba menos de cinco minutos parado enfrente de la puta habitación que rezaba el número 19 en la puerta escuchando la conversación más…más…<p>

-¡Ah!, ¡Ludwig no tan fuerte!- ¿Qué?

-Lo-lo hago lo mas suave que puedo Feliciano.- ¡¿El..Q-que!

- Ve ~ Debe de ser como…como…una caricia en el rabito- ¡Mi dios!… ¡¿En donde!

-E-enserio es lo más delicado que lo h-hago F-Feliciano- ¡Serás un maldito se le haces daño a mi _fratello_ jodido macho…!

-¡Ah! ¡Ludwig, te corriste un poco adentro de…!

-¡Pero ¿_Che cosa_ pasa aquí? demonios! –Interrumpí en la habitación con la fuerza que jamás imagine tener por el bienestar de Feliciano –eso y la motivación de no ver mi cabeza rodar por mi madre-.

¿Cómo era posible que Antonio no hubiera interrumpido antes la jodida conversación? ¡Escuchando lo que escuche!; Aunque lo entendí a los 24 segundos después de analizar el cuadro que estaba frente a mi…literalmente era un cuadro.

Feliciano, Macho-Patatas y un cuadro de un conejito rosa entre los dos…rosa…conejo. ROSA.

-¿Qué…Demonios…? ¿¡Qué carajos pasa aquí!

Cualquiera, y estarán de acuerdo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo ¿no?, un inocente cofidiotacof Feliciano con un macho-patatas alemán, y esa conversación ¡hacen dudar!

-Eh, Lovi, parece que se divierten, mira andan pintando fusososososo

-…p-pero y …suave, rabito, corrida…?

-¿ve?... Ah! Le decía a Ludwig que diera pinceladas suaves, ya que pintaba en el rabito del conejito ve~

-y…y…la co-co-corrida-¡fuera imagen mental, fuera! Es… ¡Perturbador!

-Ah, es que Lud, se corrió un poco fuera del contorno del rabito. Mira.

Y en ese esponjoso, y algo algodonado rabito se podía ver una marca negra, dentro de la superficie rosada,

-…-

-fusososososo-

-ve~ veee~

-...-

No, suficiente me largo, si esto será cada día mi presión arterial va a ir de la fregada, y mi salud mental quedara reducida a nada, ¡¿pero que demonios le pasa a Feliciano por la cabeza? ; Respira, tranquilo, cuenta hasta diez, piensa en tomates…tomates…

-Ya,… me largo –

Era inconcebible. Que sigue que me de un paro cardiaco por unas salchichas… ¡no-lo-imagines Lovino, no lo imagines! ¿Y Antonio de que servia? ¿Para eso lo lleve? Es más útil un pato con tutú que el estúpido espa…

-Feliiii tu tan lindoo ¿Sabes dibujar? Fusososos- decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

¿Qué?

-Ve~ también se cocinar-yo también- todo tipo de comida, me gusta la comida Gourmet-OK…tal vez no sepa tanto así.

-Ah, entonces se diría que hasta te puedes casar Feli-

¿QUÉ?

-y ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

-Soy bueno en las labores domesticas ve~ ve~

-¡Oh! ojala y si me caso tenga la suerte de tener de pareja a alguien como tú.

Suficiente, Me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que escuchar todo esto. Como si no supiera que Feliciano es bueno en la cocina, en las artes, en las labores, en la escuela, que es casi la perfección en persona para los otros.

Como si fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para quedarme a escuchar como alaban a Feliciano. Como siempre.

Salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta-estaban muy ocupados con Feliciano- y me dirigí a la cafetería. Y Pedí unos tomates.

Magullaba, destrozaba, picoteaba al pobre e inocente tomate.-estaba en un envase con sal y limón hecho cuadritos, yo tenia un tenedor.-

Si pudiera hablar me diría "_Cómeme pero no me tortures, yo no tengo la culpa, snif" _Así que decidí dejar mi furia a un lado, ya después golpearía a Antonio como se debe. Miraba distraído mientras los alrededores cuando divise a Arthur.

Estaba acompañado del chico de la mañana, vi como se sentaban en una banca y platicaban, me iba a acercar pero tal vez haría mal tercio así que solo me digne a mirar. Saque mi reproductor de mp3 y me puse a escuchar música en lo que los veía.

Ni bien habían pasado cinco minutos- lo sé porque no había ni terminado la canción que escuchaba- Cuando el rubio mayor dejo a Arthur Solo y fue hacia una chica asiática de cabello largo. Por lo que vi literalmente lo mando a volar, lo bateo, lo ignoro, lo mato casi, casi y el… sonriente. Como si le hubieran dicho que America ha descubierto vida extraterrestre. Volvió a con Arthur y le dijo algo, se puso a hablar más que nada para él mismo, Arthur parecía diferente iba a acercarme cuando de pronto salio corriendo.

Dejo que pase un minuto y voy tras él. A saber que dijo el imbécil-come-hamburguesas para que se pusiera así. Y no es que me preocupe. NO, claro que no.

Pero no alcance ni a dar la vuelta hacia los dormitorios cuando cierto Español me entretuvo.

-Lovi, i, i, i, ¡al fin… te… encuentro! – decía mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo, pareciera que acababa de correr el maratón.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?- que yo recuerde le estaba casi besando los pies a mi hermano.

-Lovi, desapareciste de la habitación de un momento a otro y me preocupe. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la cafetería bastardo, ahora, si no te importa tengo que seguir a alguien.

-¿EH? ¿A quien?- empecé a caminar lo mas rápido que pude hacia las habitaciones, no estaba de humor para soportar su estúpido cuestionario. –¡Lovino, contéstame!

-¡Que te import… auch!- caí de pompas al chocar con alguien por ir discutiendo con Antonio.

-¡Lovi!

-Lo siento chéri, pero,… ¿Antonio?- Había chocado con un chico, rubio de ojos azules…bien los rubios nos atacan. Alado de el pude divisar a otra persona pero estaba poniendo atención por primera vez a algo a la conversación.

-¡Francis!, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito encontrar al compañero de cuarto de Arthur, esta encerrado en la habitación. ¡Y esta llorando, yo…!

-¡Arthur!-así que estaba en la habitación después de todo. Maldito cuatro ojos, ¿pero que demonios le dijo para ponerlo así?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi compañero, yo, justamente iba a verlo…

-así que tú también lo viste- era una afirmación mas que una pregunta.- ¿Te puedo pedir el favor de que me prestes la llave?

-Yo… ¿tú eres amigo de Arthur? ¿Y como lo puedo confirmar? ¡¿Y si solo quieres molestarlo?

-Mon ami, ¡créeme, Créeme lo que menos quiero hacer es molestarlo, con el estado en que lo vi, usualmente lo aria pero si estuviera normal!

-Es cierto, mi awesome persona no dejaría que Arthur fuera la burla estando así,- Ahora había caído en cuenta quien era e otro tipo, un chico albino de ojos rojos alto- somos sus amigos, bueno kesesese le haríamos bromas si pero en otros momentos, es divertido verlo enojado, pero, enserio necesitamos la llave- me dijo lo mas serio que pudo ¡esperen, esperen!, ¡¿cuando me agarro de la mano? , Dios que vergüenza, seguro estoy rojo y ni se porque, _che palle!_

-Gilbert tiene razón, por favor, la necesitamos. Necesitamos hablar con Arthur.

Gilbert… ¿Gilbert? ¿Dónde e escuchado ese nombre antes…?

-Bu-bueno s-supongo que esta bien maldición,- con la mano libre que tengo les entrego la llave si, el tipo este aun no me suelta de la mano y me esta poniendo de los nervios- ¡Pero apúrense bastardos! Yo también quiero saber como esta, joder.

-Claro somos… bueno soy tan awesome que no tardaremos mucho kesesesese

Valla y yo quejándome de la forma de reír de Antonio y esta es más extravagante.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que se apuren ¿no creen?- dice Antonio con una gran sonrisa mientras se pone del lado en donde estaba Gilbert jalando mi mano y agarrándola el. ¿Pero que carajos le pasa a este?, debería estar _elogiando y abrazando_ a mi hermano. Como sea.

Cuando este mejor devuélvanme la llave, estaré en las gradas de la cancha.

Y dicho esto me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

-¡Hey!, espera, ¿como te llamas?

-¿Qué?- me gire y pude ver como Francis estaba casi a mitad del trayecto ya en los dormitorios cuando gilbert apenas y había dado unos pasos adelante.

-¡Tu nombre! No se lo has dicho al awesome de mí.

-eh.. Supongo, me llamo Lovino Vargas.

-¡OK!, ¡mi poderoso yo lo recordara, nos vemos Lovi!- y solo vi como se iba corriendo.

-Lovino…

-¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres bastardo?

-¡Lovino Vargas!- me grito/llamo

-¿¡Qué?- Me esta asustando que me aya hablado en ese tono serio

-¿Por qué a el no lo regañaste por haberte dicho Lovi y a mi si? ¡Yo te dije primero!, buaaa Lovi ¿no me quiere?-dijo haciendo unos pucheritos

Bien he descubierto que Antonio es Bipolar.

-Antonio…

-¿Sí Lovi?

-No jodas. Además ¿Qué no deberías estar con mi hermano?

-Lovi… será que… ¿estas celoso? ¡Fusososososos que lindo, Lovi!

-¡B-Bastardo!- ¿es que no podía dejar de avergonzarme? ¡Jodido español!- bueno yo n fui el que se puso en medio de Gilbert y mío.

-Pero... ¡LOVI!

-ME VOY A LAS GRADAS

-¡Espérame Lovi!

¿Era mucho pedir un fin de semana de paz y tranquilidad? Si es así como serán los fines de semana, no puedo imaginar como será mañana que empezamos clases, verdad que no.

-Lovi ~

-¡Bastar…!

-¡Tengo tomates!

Supongo que si ahí tomates entre semana, las clases podrán ser llevaderas…

-¿Te sentaras a lado mío en clases Lovi?

-¿Llevaras tomates?

-Sip~

-…Te aguantaras hasta finales de año entonces bastardo…

-¡QUE BIEN LOVI!

* * *

><p>Revies?,<p>

Si mandas un Review, haces feliz a la autora y es un motivo mas para pasar el examen, y hacer mas capis :3 sin contar que que...bien que nada -w- chantaje si lo sé ¬¬U pero no puedo evitarlo(¿?)

Ya tengo el perfil de Manu hecho yeeeeih- esta en mi cuaderno- y el de Martin tambien yeeeeeih- tambien en mi sagrado cuaderno-  
>Y México! -ovación, ovación!- Va a ser una mega sorpresaaaaa ni yo se como se me ocurrio todo de ultimo momento-ja!- incluso hice dibujos -w-<p>

Para los _fanseses's_ de nuestro amado chileno...juuuro que las traera picadas su situacion tan, tan jujuju.

Martin sufrira un poquillo, pero mas que nada bromitas y celos. Lol TODO por el bien del fic(?)  
>en fin espero y os guste, el prox capi sera DENNOR y ya sera el primer dia de escuela JAAAAA- va a estar divis divis(?) xD<p> 


	13. De Trajes y Bailes Parte 1

Nota: SI… se que he tardado años… si. Pueden joderme, matarme, torturarme…pero…COMPRENDANMEEEEEEEEEEEE T-T se que es corto ;3; pero puta imaginación no llega(?) alguien tiene chocolate?

Advertencia:…Falta de imaginación y am.. Cambios en la perspectiva de la narración (¿?) Pronto… pronto saldrán los latinos! Lo juro!

Pareja: salen todos pero ninguna pareja(¿)

Disclaimer:… Hetalia no me pertenece…*llora* ;3;

* * *

><p><em>No todos los príncipes son azules,<em>

_Ni todas las princesas Rosas,_

_En unos cuantos de hadas…Sobran algunas cosas._

_Primera parte._

* * *

><p>¿Desesperación? ¿Desesperación...? Hasta hace unos cinco años nunca, nunca de los nuncas había tenido tal sentimiento, ¿Por qué sentirlo? Te hace tener raros comportamientos, comes más, duermes menos, se te olvidan las cosas y recuerdas sueños o fantasías que ni al caso, te entran ansias o irritación. Si… simplemente te desesperas.<p>

Pero ¿por que todo esto? Pues porque…

¡No llevamos ni dos condenados meses de escuela y mi paciencia ya esta al límite! ¡Dos meses, una semana, cinco días, once horas, doce minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos! En el que veía, escuchaba, sentía, olía, soñaba, deliraba, golpeaba, miraba, y todo lo que pueda terminar en ía y aba a Den. Después de tres semanas que empezaron las clases, realmente se mudo a mi casa.  
>Empezó "discretamente" por unas almohadas, le siguieron unas cobijas, luego unas tazas de café. Su cepillo de dientes ¿Por qué? Ah, pues porque…<p>

"-… Porque Noru, necesito una sonrisa Colgate! Y como desayuno contigo pues, aquí también debo tener mi pasta de dientes y así estaremos más tiempo juntos-"

Si, por esa sencilla y razonable razón.

Sin contar después el pijama, los zapatos; llevaba un par extra y al día siguiente igual hasta que se trajo todos. La ropa la manchaba apropósito, llevaba un cambio y hacia lo mismo que con los zapatos. Solo que lavaba la ropa después. Claro.

El colchón, la vajilla-no pregunten por qué-, la aspiradora-sin contar que yo ya tenia una- sus peluches, bueno. Hasta adopto dos gatitos…extrañamente uno muy parecido a él…rubio, oji-azul muy activo… e incluso tenia el pelaje alborotado. Y el otro totalmente opuesto. Blanco oji-violeta con una extraña mancha gris en la cabeza, muy tranquilo. Obviamente me quede con ese gato.

No conforme con eso, mi tormento me siguió hasta la escuela. La Biblioteca parece sala de recepcionista, ya que Den jamás se calla, en las clases solo molesta y ni pone atención a la clase… ¿Cómo carajos saco ese 8 en Lengua entonces? Vaya Odín a saber porque estoy casi seguro que copio… ¿No? En el receso no me lo quito de encima, En educación Física me escoge-arrastra- para ser su compañero si es por quipos. Y empezó igual que en la casa:

"-¡Noru! ¡Vamos a la escuela juntos!"

"-¡Noru! Estamos en el mismo grupo ¡que suerte!"

"-¡Noru! ¡Somos compañeros de quipo de aquí al otro semestre! ¡Es tu destino con el rey!"

Cabe recalcar que eso último hizo increíblemente tentadora la idea de agarrar un cuchillo y cortarme las venas, colgar una soga y ahorcarme, agarrar la piscina y ahogarme, Incluso en comer lo que prepara mi primo Arthur…no espera…no estoy tan…

-¡Noru! ¡Te encontré!

¡Ok! Si, ¡SI! ¡La comería! ¡Estoy desesperado!

-¡Noruu, vamos a la fiesta juntos!

-No.

-Yo de viquingo…

-No

-Y..

-no

-Tú de princesa

-…

-…¿Vestido rosa?

-…

-¡acepta!

-nunca.

Estamos cerca de la fecha para la fiesta que se realiza en la escuela, Debido a que el Halloween es para celebrar-excusa barata para no estudiar- se hace la fiesta de disfraces, para ver quien es el Moustro(a)del año… igual que rey y reina del año, igual como espíritu navideño del año… no se les ocurre el idiota del año porque… bueno, Den ni siquiera necesitaría competir para ganar …no, mejor dejémoslo así.

El chiste es que jamás iría, es soportar demasiado bullicio, a Den, los pasados de copa, a Den, el concurso, a Den, la molesta música, a Den, el no recordar por las copas el que hiciste la noche pasada para despertar en la cama con algún desconocido por que "alguien" le hecho algo a tu bebida y terminaste con la persona que mas odias…y Den.  
>No me quiero arriesgar...No. Claro que no.<p>

-¿Vamos saliendo de clases a comprar los atuendos?

-…no voy a ir.

-¡TIENES que ir Noru!- me dijo convencido por lo que lleva del dia.

-¿Es obligación?

-¡SI!

-No voy.

-Bueno.

¿Ya? ¿Se rindió? ¿Tan rápido? ¿No me bailara la macarena con el traje de enfermera que oculta su madre?

Dios existe.

-¿Den?- ¿Quién…

-¡Emm!- …es…

Siguiente escena insertar "aquí" ; un danés, rubio oji-azul siendo abrazado por una rubia pequeña oji-verde.

-¡Cuanto tiempo!- …esa?  
>-<p>

Y "Esa" resultaba ser Emma; la mejor/más querida/única/súper amiga de Den. Hermanita del mejor/más querido/único-después de Noru/ Súper amigo Vincent Esto claro… A nuestro querido Mikkel Densen alias Den. No se le habia ocurrido jamás presentar ese par a nuestro querido Lukas Bondevik alias Noru. ¿Por qué? Pues…porque, señoras, señores, niños, y niñas. Él lo quería para el solito. Solo que no contó. Con que se pudiera mal entender todo este asunto.

Se estaban abrazando, sonreían, bromeaban. El había pasado a segundo plano. Bien.

Esta bien, no es como si necesitara de la constante y abrumadora atención de Den… No señor…¿No?

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el dormitorio donde supuse que estaría mi primo, deje atrás a den con su…sea lo que sea no me importa lo que venga de ese idiota

No estoy enojado.

No me molesta.

No me incomoda

No me entristece

No me cela…

Carajo que no.

¿Donde estaban las hadas cuando necesitaba vengarme? Como sea. Estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de mi primo y empecé a dudar si realmente ir…

* * *

><p><em>-¡EH DICHO QUE NO MALDITO BLOODY BASTARD!-¡Llevaba mas de una hora y media discutiendo con lo mismo!<em>

_-¡Eh! ¡Pero Iggy…!-¿Qué no entendía el jodido yankee?_

_-¡Nada de Iggy!_

_-¡Harías juego con mi traje!_

_-¿¡Y ami eso que me importa! No voy a ir… que no ti te vas a ir con la m…!__ ¿!Mujer vietnamita?_

_-¡No le digas así a Lyhn! ¡Ya te dije que así harás juego conmigo en la fiesta de Halloween!_

_-No Iré vestido de… de… ¡ESO! ¡Es absolutamente ridículo!-¡No, claro que no, por su orgullo ingles, su masculinidad y dignidad!- ¡Y que no voy a ir Bastard!_

_-¡Oye! ¡No insultes el traje de la mujer maravilla!_

_¿Qué no lo insultara? ¡¿Qué no lo insultara? Como no hacerlo si era un atuendo horroroso para el siendo hombre; aparte de ir solo en calzones, un corsé y tiara con todo y peluca cualquiera se daría de topes. Definitivamente no._

_-Arth…_

_-¿Huh? ¿Luk?- Bien… que hacia mi primo en mi cuarto?_

_-¿Tienes un minuto?_

_- ¿Eh? Iggy, ¿Quién es él?_

_-Alguien que no te importa git.- y realmente no le incumbía al tonto de Alfred. Ya suficiente con el mal humor que ese idiota me hacia tener con solo joder con lo de la fiesta._

_-¡Arthur Iggy Kirkland! ¡Dime!- Pero ¿qué carajos?... esperen… ¿ese es un puchero?  
>-NO me hagas puchero Alfred… Y ¿¡qué damn es eso de Iggy en mi nombre!<br>- te eh re-bautizado~_

_- ¡Pues re-__bautízate el culo, porque ami no me dices así!  
>-¡Iggy, Iggy, Iggy!<br>-¡Shut up!_

_Aparte de decirme ese estúpido mote, tratar de obligarme a disfrazarme de la mujer maravilla, y echarme en cara que ira con la esa lynh-cosa que no creo-hace que lo odie… pero… igual lo amo._

_Sin contar…que en estos dos meses he avanzado poco y nada en mi conquista, debería de darme por vencido._

_-Me voy con luk…Regresare luego. Aunque bueno, eso a ti ni te importa. Bye._

_-¿¡Aa..Arthur!¡N-No puedes ignorar al Hero!_

_-Just look me!- Y si. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a algún lugar con mi primo._

* * *

><p>¿Tomate?… ¿enserio?.. ¿¡Un PUTO TOMATE?<p>

Y no conforme con eso... ¿un pollo? ¿Que sigue?, ¡¿Él de trucha!

Antonio no paraba de insistir con lo del baile, y Gilbert el hermano-de-macho-patatas-idiota hacia lo mismo…claro a su _forma awesome _pero para el caso ¡era lo mismo!

Pero de que prefería a esos dos idiotas a ese maldito turco que le atemorizaba… si lo prefería.  
>No habían pasado más de dos semanas entrando a la escuela cuando encontró a su terror personificado. Recordaba cada momento de ese día. Juraba que si.<p>

Había salido de la boca del lobo-su-madre para entrar a otra cosa peor…el turco.

Mejor caminare un rato… es mejor no pensar en malos ratos

-… ¿Arthur y su primo?- y a lo lejos veía mi mejor distracción, ¿Qué mejor que los dos rubios que tengo por amigos?

* * *

><p>Llegamos a las jardineras que quedaban detrás de los cuartos cuando decidí parar a Arthur.<p>

-Necesito ayuda…- estoy algo desesperado con Den…solo…algo.

-¿Para que?- me pregunto confundido mi primo. Hombre que la pregunta es obvia  
>-… ¿Ayuda de que?-¿Cuándo llego Lovino? Bueno no importa, entre más aliados mejor.<p>

-Para lo que nos pasa.

-… Acaso había una crisis de…-Obvio primo…

-_Acosadores de trajes_.- los tres contestamos lo mismo.

-señores-dije con voz neutra como siempre- debemos…idear un plan.

Solo me basto ver la sonrisa de ambos hombres que tenía enfrente… para saber que tenía su entera disposición y apoyo. Mi mundo necesitaba más gente así… valla que si.

-¿Alguno tiene un departamento..?

Arthur amplio su sonrisa, y Lovino recito un… "esto se v a a poner bueno". Y claro que así seria.

* * *

><p>Reviews?;3;<p>

sé que tal ves~ n-no me los meresca pero...  
>xxx:¿qué no te los mereces?Claro que no te los mereces!aun ni me sacas!<p>

Gianna: P-p-pero!

xxx:Nada de peros! para la otra el capi mas largo! mas interesante! mas rapido! y me sacas!

Gianna:h-hai! T-T


	14. Trajes y Bailes Parte 2

**Nota:** Señores, Señoras, Señoritos, Señoritas, Niños y Niñas…(¿?) Lamento mucho mi… cof cof retraso cof en escribir el fic, -w- la señora inspiración no llegaba, mi musa se atoro en el trabajo, tengo tensión sexual(¿?wtfg?) y una traumante sobrina de tres años que quiero regalar.. es mas pago por que se la lleven… peroooo~ ahora que fui a la marcha gay, me lei 07 ghost, escucho a Katy Perry y solo debo pasar dos exámenes en un mes y medio… estoy aliviada(¿?) sin contar que la cinta de aislar hace maravillas en bocas menores(cofpsicopatacof) TODO esta bien… que no cunda el pánico y que la venganza de los tsunderes arda!... ejem. Sin mas… espero les guste el capi ;3, ah

Sin contar que como mi hermana no apoya en mis fics…ni siquiera los le pero si de los demás ;3; ….*en un rincón emo* ni debería escribir *emo*

**Advertencia:** Posibles derrames nasales, disfraces bien hot, mal vocabulario de Lovino y las bitches, y am… tal ves odio a un turco…sin contar los celos. xD…no se hagan que bien que les gusta o.O(!)…Alfred…eres un idiota…ah! Y los latiinos! xDDD ._.

**Parejas:** Punto de vista de dios (yo)xD, parejas... las tres y colados(¿?)…Alfred…eres un idiota…TONTO.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia NO me pertenece…porque dios me odia, no estoy casada con Himaruya o simplemente no nací en japon… alah~ ._. …. Me di cuenta que el intro abarco ½ hoja de Word…aplausos! xD

* * *

><p>…<em>La hada no es hada,<br>La damisela no esta en peligro,_

_Que si no hará  
>el idiota príncipe<em>

_Para encontrar su camino…_

_Segunda __ Parte_

* * *

><p>Era viernes en la tarde, las calles silenciosas solo con el caminar de algunas personas cansadas que buscaban el refugio de su hogar para descansar. Tranquilo viernes, las nubes naranjas, rosas, moradas y carmesí, así era el día. Hermoso.<p>

-¡Maldito día de mierda!-Claro, esto no aplica, para un chico oji-verde castaño con un rulo en su cabeza. –Porque tenemos que ir a el departamento de Igg…

-Dilo… y el rulo que te sale, créeme que desaparecerá…junto a los tomates, Lovino- Dijo cortante un chico rubio cejón, oji-verde.

-I…Arthur, maldición; ¿Por qué no puedo decirte como el imbécil yankee?-Dijo molesto y sentido el itálico, para después añadir-¿Acaso será solo exclusividad para él?- Pícaro el Italiano, muy pícaro.

-Es una forma de demostrarle que acepta todo de el, así sean estúpidos motes-dijo el noruego albino.

-Wh-what! N-no! Eso no es ¡cierto!...sin embargo- recupero la postura mostrando una sexy y maliciosa sonrisa dispuesto a vengarse- ¿Tal ves… es que lo dices por experiencia _Noru~?_

El nórdico solo pudo dar un respiro y apretar el paso.

-¿Por cierto Lovino, si tu insistes en lo de "iggy", eso supone que yo también puedo usar el "Lovi"¿No?

Lovino solo pudo tartamudear y ponerse rojo. Así lo llamaba Antonio, así le decía Antonio, no era algo especial solo de él ¿no?, no es que fuera algo importante ¿no?

Entonces rememoro lo que había pasado hasta hace algunos días cuando hubo "cierta" discusión con Antonio por el dichoso mote.

* * *

><p>"-¡Hey! ¡Lovino, te acompaño a clases, tenemos ingles en la misma sección!-dijo cierto albino acercándose mientras Lovino recogía el cuaderno de la clase acabada.- ¡Tienes la <em>genialosa<em> suerte de tenerme como compañero de sección a mi!, ¡el awesome Gilbert!

-no eres _aguesome _Gilbert

-¡A-w-e-s-o-m-e, peque!-dijo corrigiéndolo- ¡Y si lo soy!

-como sea bastardo… supongo que, vamos.

-Loooooooooviiiiiiiiiiiiii~ esperamee

-¡Joder Antonio, que me llamo Lovino no Lovi!-Dijo el castaño con un sonrojo y algo de molestia.

-¿Lovi?-pregunto Gilbert

-E-es…es el estúpido mote que me dio Antonio.

Gilbert pareció tornarse serio para después agregar con un tono que Lovino no pudo identificar

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...y-yo…él…d-de pronto… ¡q-que maldición! ¡Simplemente empezó a joder con eso y ya es un estúpido mote!

-¡E-Entonces mi grandiosa persona hará lo mismo! Te llamare LOVI! Kesesesesese

-¡Bastardo!

Y fue lo último que pudo discutir ya que un español lo abrazo de improvisto.

-¡Te extrañe Lovi! ¡Que tengamos dos horas separados es muy cruel!

-Solo es computación y ahora ingles bastardo-Trataba de decir mientras se lo quitaba de encima-¡No jodas Antonio, quítate que si pesas!

-Hey, Antonio, ya escuchaste quítate de Lovi lo aplastas- decía mientras jalaba de un brazo a Lovino.

-¿Gilbert?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le dices _Lovi _a Lovi?- Antonio estaba serio y enojado. Y un español enojado no es bueno señores.

-_Lovi_ me dejo

-¿!Q-que?- así se empiezan los malentendidos, nunca lo hagan.

-¡Lovino! ¡Lovi! ¿Po-por que?- Realmente necesitaba una explicación, ¿no era algo único de ellos?, tal vez antes se lo dijo, por simplemente seguir la corriente cuando el estaba con Lovi, pero de eso a que se tomara confianzas mayores era otra cosa. Aunque Gilbert le había caído bien siendo su compañero de cuarto, no lo soportaba cuando estaba con Lovino. Se sentía…raro, como "traicionado"- Yo… te digo así Lovi-Dijo en susurro el español, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que se hiciera entender.

-Gilbert solo me dice así porque tú empezaste con esa ridiculez de llamarme así.

-Pero…

-Kesesesese, además, yo puedo llamar a Lovi como quiera Antonio. Deberías de ser agradecido de que yo y mi awesome forma de ser acepte ese apodo para decírselo a Lovi.

-¡Solo yo le puedo decir Lovi a Lovi!

-No seas así Antonio, Además, Lovi puede decir quien puede decirle como quiera ¿Verdad Lovi?

-Yo…

-¡No, Lovi es Mi Lovi, dile Lovino!

-Heh….

-Lovin…LOVI me dejo decirle así!

-Bastardos…

-¡No te creo!

-…carajo háganme caso que…

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡El me quiere!

-¡Me quiere más a mi!

-No

-Si

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡Basta par de cabrones bastardos, saben que, como sea solo es un Puto mote, me largo a la otra clase, no quiero hablar con ustedes! ¡Llevan dos días peleando por estupideces! ¡CIAO!

Y he ahí, la discusión emblemática del tema "Lovi".

* * *

><p>Definitivamente ese maldito apodo sera un dolor de cabeza, así que mejor dejarlo ser.<p>

-C-Como quieras bastardo-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Good, now… ¿Cuál es tu idea Noru?

-Grrr…  
>-Digas lo que digas…-Arthur<p>

-…ahora eres-Lovino

-_Noru~.- _Ambos

-Hell… como sea, díganme ¿Cómo los querían vestir los idiotas?

-La mujer maravilla…

-Una trucha era un mejor traje que el de esos dos…

-Una princesa…

-_Idiots/Bastardos/__fjollet__s…-_Venga, que realmente si lo eran_._

No había pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabían como, ni cuando pero ya estaban frente al departamento de Arthur.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es precisamente tu plan Nor, o más bien, de qué querías hablar?-Decía Lovino mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un sofá y Arthur servia algo de limonada.

-Bien, Como ya se habrán fijado tenemos ciertos idiotas tras nosotros insistiendo/rugando/obligando/suplicando…

-pufff…a-adela*-Río un poco Lovino

-¿Mhn?

-N-No nada, continua.

-tratando de que asistamos al baile, y en cima vallamos con sus estúpidos disfraces que tienen. Bien. Si iremos.

-¿Iremos?

-¿Ah, si?

-Si

¿Cómo no desconcertarse cuando era lo menos que querían? Era como echarse la soga al cuello uno mismo.

-Why?

-¿Quieren que vallamos? Bien. Iremos. ¿Quieren que nos disfracemos? Bien. Nos disfrazaremos. Pero, No todo tiene que ser como ellos dicen.

- ¿a no?

-No

A este punto Lukas ya se estaba impacientando, ¿Es que estar enamorado hacia que no pensaran bien esos dos? Bien ya se plantearía eso después.

-Iremos disfrazados si, pero de manera _muy_ diferente, iremos al baile pero con _otras_ parejas. Realmente no se con que confianza llegan sus idiotas y se imponen con ustedes. Enserio…

-Como sea y entonces; ¿ahí que poner en marcha todo esto no? tenemos menos de dos semanas para hacernos los disfraces.-Dijo algo molesto el italiano; primero jodiendo con que no irían y ¿ahora de buenas a primeras si van a ir? Es algo de joda contando el tiempo que tienen.

-Primero que nada-capto la atención el ingles- ¿Quiénes serán nuestras parejas?

-… díganme que en estos dos meses, al menos tiene mas conocidos aparte de los idiotas…

-de que los tenemos…

-los tenemos… pero…

-Q_uien sabe su ya tengan pareja_

_-_ y… ¿¡Qué esperan para llamarlos?

-Yes Sir!/Che palle!

Dicho y hecho cogieron su móvil cada uno y se dedico a mensajear.

Si el americano iba a ir con la Vietnamita, bien el también podía ir con alguien mas que le agradara.

Si esos idiotas tenían tiempo para usar disfraces tan ridículos y pelearse por cualquier estupidez, bien. El haría las cosas a su manera.

Si ese idiota estaba tan contento con la dulce belga, bien. El igual tenía el derecho de estar cómodo con alguien.

Y así tranquilamente, nuestros queridos niños empezaron un plan, que tal vez no debieron empezar.

Día uno- tiempo restante para la fiesta: 12 días.

Lovino.

-Maldita sea…

¿Tenía pareja?. No, aun no la conseguía, faltaban dos semanas así que no había de que preocuparse ¿Vedad?, no había de que estresarse ¿verdad? Bueno como sea tenia que estar listo al menos con el disfraz.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- dijo una linda chica castaña, empleada de la tienda a la que había tenido que ir.

-Bu-Buenos días, e…este ¿me podrías enseñar algunos trajes?  
>-Claro ¿alguna preferencia o traje que quisiera en especial?<p>

¿Que si los tenia? ¡Claro que los tenia! El estúpido Ingles y el jodido Noruego le habían una lista _meticulosa_ para que no olvidara ni un solo detalle de los disfraces.

-¿Me puede dar esto?-Dijo mostrándole una lista a la señorita  
>-¡ah! Esta de suerte, acabamos de recibir la mercancía la semana pasada. Pase por aquí por favor.<p>

- s-si.

Día dos.

Arthur.

-¡¿_Where the hell_ esta el maquillaje?

-estas tan estresado que estas combinando muy raro el ingles y el español Arthur –dijo el itálico.

-¿¡No se supone que debe estar todo listo? Donde esta, tengo que tener todo en orden…

-Iggy

-El delineador que me sienta…

-Iggy…

-Y tu gloss Lovino creo que lo deje en algún lado…

-Iggy…!

-Porque el negro…

-Arthur Kirkland! ¡_Fligio di putana_ te estoy tratando de decir que las putas pinturas están en el buró de la entrada! ¡Desde que los trajiste de ahí no se han movido!

-…

-…

-¡y-ya lo sabia!

Y salio volando rumbo la sala.

Será una semana de infierno…En eso los tres podían coincidir.

De que tenian tenian pareja, a último momento el Ingles lo tuvo listo a final del primer dia

Para los trajes Lukas se las arreglo. Con su lista de muerte.

Lovino se encargo de las compras y los coches-tenia "contactos"

Ahora, solo faltaba hacer los movimientos sin que nadie lo para Lovi y Noru.

* * *

><p>Reviews(?) :3 sere buena niña! la proxima conti.. e...e...sera de 10 hojitas sin contar la nota(?) ;3;<p>

XXX: I kill u!

Gia:NOOOOOOOOOO T-T  
>XXX: y yo?<p>

XXX's: Y nosotros!

Gio: son..emm..em.. el arma mortal(!) saldran el el prox capi!  
>son el as bajo la mangaaa!;3;!<p> 


	15. De fiestas y Venganzas parte 1

**Nota:** Lamento mucho mi… cof cof retraso cof en escribir el fic, -w- la señora inspiración no llegaba, mi musa se atoro en el trabajo, tengo tensión sexual(¿?wtfg? mentira, no ahí pero que valga, pero bueno tenia que intentar e-e  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Posibles derrames nasales, disfraces bien hot!...capitulo jodidamente corto *huye gaymente*  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> all

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia NO me pertenece…pero pronto..muy pronto..muajajajaja….*huye*

* * *

><p>…<em>Que luche con dragones<em>

_Que enfrente algunos troles_

_Que pierda unos tomates_

_El príncipe llegara en alguna parte…_

_¿No?_

* * *

><p><em>Parte 1<em>

Era Domingo, cualquier chico normal se quedaría tumbado en su cómoda cama hasta las pasadas once del día, babeando, abrazando su oso de peluche y aun así pidiendo 5 minutos más a su madre, sin importarle que el sol ya estuviera casi por alzarse y aprovechar lo que quedaba del día. O sí, dulce fin de semana, y claro; de buena gana lo harían cierto trío de tsunderes de no ser por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en esa tortuosa semana.

Arthur, casi tiraba de las escaleras a cierta vietnamita-repudia-americanos, es que tenia tanta suerte la maldita, ¡Que le dieran! , el Americano intento de TODO con ella, si, de TODO, y encima TODO se tenia que enterar él, pues el americano iba corriendo a el a informarle y decirle cual era su siguiente "estrategia", si pudiera lo publicaba a asco de , pero no, mejor abstenerse capaz y en una de esas lo reconocen. De no ser precisamente por sus amigos, ya hubiera estado en la cárcel por homicidio en... amm joder ,octavo grado, por que si, torturaría a esa bitch!.

Llevó flores, una serenata- Obra e idea de cierta personita mexicana-, poemas- Gracias a un chileno, Incluso se "humillo" en frente de media escuela en el comedor pidiéndole ser su pareja en el baile de disfraces con un altavoz, rosas, un oso de peluche y a cierto trío haciéndole coro, todo eso con una súper playera con el logo de Superman…Si no fuera por que lo vio con sus propios ojos y en primera fila, tampoco lo hubiera creído.

Lovino, era otra cosa aparte, Antonio no dejo de perseguirlo solo para vestirlo de tomate, Gilbert para decirle lo _awesome_ que es…y vestirlo de pollo. Jodidos locos con fetiches raros, pero igual no podía negar que se sintió mal cuando el bastardo de Antonio, fue con cierta chica rubia y le invito ir a el baile. ¿¡Entonces para que coño insistía tanto con el puto disfraz de tomate!, por que sí, aun cuando el ya había invitado a esa chica-que por cierto era linda, no lo negaba- el seguía insistiendo con el jodido disfraz, bah, ya le restregaría de lo que se perdió por no insistir con él para ser su pareja y no otra cosa ,y el albino aun lo perseguía. Y no, no es que estuviera celoso….No, claro que no.

El noruego era otro cantar. El danés no había parado de pedirle que fueran juntos al baile, casi parecía una parodia de lo de Arthur, rosas, osos, una canción versión rock en el techo de la escuela que daba al patio central - bueno, eso era mejor que el coro de mariachis-, había veces en la que uno se preguntaba, ¿Dónde cojones estaba la seguridad en la escuela o era que los perfectos eran inútiles, imbéciles o ambos?, ahora que lo pensaba, él SI tenia pareja a comparación de sus dos compañeros…nah, igual solo lo haría por joder al danés. Se la debía después de meterse a su cama por quincuagésima vez con todo y pantuflas sin contar que tenia la jodida manía de jalar su oreja, menos mal que no era el rulo, lo hubiera matado al instante.

Pero por fin, si, por fin era el día, Bendito sea el calendario que les mostraba que no estaban equivocados, ese día joderían a sus idiotas, valla que si. Con una sonrisa se levantaron de sus camas y empezaron con la organización. Se reunieron en casa de Arthur para alistarse, el baile empezaba hasta las 9, pero igual tenían cosas que hacer, terminar de ajustar los trajes, esa era una parte de la que Arthur estaba a cargo, ¿Quién diría que el inglés era bueno en costura?, ducharse, arreglarse, comer un poco antes y llegar a tiempo a el salón, para la fiesta.

Eran apenas las 6 y ya se estaban alistando, revisando de en cuando en cuando sus celulares para quedar con sus "compañías", cuando acabaron de alistarse eran cerca de las ocho y media, justo a tiempo para pasar por sus compañeros y de ahí a la fiesta.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto cierto inglés recién salido de su cuarto- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Bien bastardo, bien, ahora vallamos y jodamos a los idiotas.

-¿…soy yo…o esos idiotas os han hecho más vanidosos…?-Pregunto Lukas alzando la ceja viendo como los otros dos se veían en los reflejos de los vidrios por donde pasaban.

-….Eres tu- respondieron ambos con un ligero sonrojo y el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron primero por la pareja de Arthur que estaba cerca tan solo a unos cuantos edificios, se llamaba Kiku Honda e iba con Arthur en su clase sin contar que a veces se veían en las horas libres. Estaba disfrazado de samurai, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver el disfraz de los tres, sobre todo de Arthur, hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludo.

B-Buenas tardes Arthur-san, se ve bien esta noche- dijo un con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, al ver bien a Arthur, y ¿Cómo no? Arthur había decidido vestirse de un Rey pirata. Tenia puesto unas botas de tacón hasta las rodillas, unas mallas negras rasgadas en la parte de los muslos cadenas de "oro" adornando sus caderas junto con su cinturón una espada y una pistola de fantasía, una camisa blanca de algodón con algunos holanes, muy elegante, pero en la manera como la usaba el era bastante sensual con los cuatro botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho y hombros mientras que en la parte del abdomen tenia un pequeño "corsé" negro dándole a su apariencia de por si delgada, una figura mucho más definida , dos collares finos de oro adornando su delgado y blanco cuello, pulseras y anillos por montón, tenia una arracada del lado izquierdo y un pendiente del lado derecho, algo inusual pero muy genial, los ojos delineados los labios ligeramente sonrojados, en mechón largo de su cabello se hizo una especie de trenzado y entrelazo con un adorno de plumas, para rematar tenia su sombrero y una capa que lo cubría.

Gracias Kiku, me alegra que me acompañes. E igual te vez bien- dijo Arthur respondiéndole la sonrisa.- Causando un adorable sonrojo en el japonés, levanto su brazo dando a entender que lo tomara para ir juntos y alcanzar a los otros dos que los acompañaban.

Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a una casa un tanto pequeña pero al parecer muy ordenada, con solo ver el jardín lo sabia, no podía creer Lovino que al final haya "aceptado lo que acepto" pero ni que hacerle, termino cediendo gracias, a un pollito llamado Gilbit llevándole una cartita y una pequeña florecilla de hortensia , "Ti piacerebbe essere il mio partner?", eso decía… había acabado cediendo se le hizo tierno de su parte el al menos haberse esforzado en mandarle algo en su propio idioma para invitarlo, sin contar que ya el español había encontrado pareja. Una vez tocaron el timbre de la puerta se escucharon pasos apresurados un golpe con lo que al parecer era un mueble y al puerta se abrió.

-lov…!- y hasta ahí se quedo el "Prusiano", tan pronto como divisó a Lovino, por que bueno, el italiano estaba jodidamente sexy y muy lindo; solo atino a sonrojarse tragar duro y después de unos segundos sonreírle al menor- Te ves realmente bien Lovi- eso no hizo más que sonrojar bastante al castaño.

El pequeño italiano iba vestido irónicamente por que era "religioso" de un tipo de demonio, tenia un tipo de botas de tacón alto debajo de las rodillas rojas, un mallas de red, un short de cuero arriba de la mitad de los muslos negro una camisa negra muy pegada a su cuerpo, casi diciendo que es su segunda piel tenia los dos últimos botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su suave abdomen, una corbata color roja, una capa de doble vista roja/negra, guantes de cuero, no llevaba tantas joyas como Arthur, solo una esclava en la mano derecha y para compensar las uñas pintadas de rojo, para finalizar una diadema con cuernos y una cola de diablo, se veía fenomenal.

Y pensar que el oji-rojo no estaba nada mal, estaba vestido como un "rey" de la edad media, aun que por su vestimenta podría decirse que si, era un "sexy rey prusiano con un pollo rey de mascota" podía ver en su hombro a Gilbert con una pequeña coronita, de donde sacaba todas esas cositas para Gilbert, ni idea pero eso se le hacia un tanto tierno a Lovino.

-C-Cállate y vámonos- Lo tomo bruscamente de una manga y se lo llevo casi arrastrando literalmente, ahora solo faltaba la pareja de Lukas.

-…Ahora que lo pienso..- Dijo algo serio este Arthur al aire, como si realmente meditara algo después de caminar un rato.

-¿Si?-dijeron todos al momento esperando que el rubio siguiera hablando

-¿Quién es la pareja de Noru?-

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, si bien sabían que Den estaba "castigado" con no ir como pareja de Noru, realmente no tenían ni idea de entonces con quien iría este Noru, el desgraciado si había tenido suerte de que "su" persona lo invitara y el muy desgraciado lo desaprovechaba.

-… ya lo sabrán, de hecho…- dio la vuelta en la esquina, se adelanto unos cuantos pasos hasta la entrada de una casa un tanto grande, tocó el timbre un par de veces, se escucho un "ya voy, ya voy"; De la casa salio un chico bastante lindo, cabello castaño algo largo, despeinado, ojos chocolate llevaba un traje algo desgarrado de algunas partes, cubierto de sangre, unas adorables orejitas y una colita a juego…al parecer era un hombre lobo.

-…Pretty..-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa entre divertida y amable, Kiku asintió y Lovino junto con Gilbert solo pudieron darle la razón.

¿De dónde pudo haber sacado un chico tan lindo este Noru?

-El es Manuel, José Manuel, es compañero mío en mi clase de literatura y poesía, es de Chile.- Dijo presentándolo al chico vestido de mago, y como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de sus acompañantes, aunque bueno, con esas caras que ponían de "¿tienes vida social, enserio?" era fácil de adivinar - Manuel, ellos son mi primo y su compañero de cuarto, Arthur y Lovino y sus respectivas parejas de hoy, Kiku y Gilbert.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo calmadamente.

-El gusto es nuestro- Respondió Arthur amablemente y Kiku haciendo una ligera inclinación.

Lovino simplemente asintió y Gilbert sonrió mientras decía algo sobre lo awesome que era que lo conociera.

Manuel se quedo unos minutos parado en su puerta, llamando con ello la atención ya que miraba de reojo a Lovino, Arthur y Noru.- ¿Enserio van a ir así?-dijo con un ligero sonrojo señalando a esos tres.- A varios les dará "algo", si no es que primero se los roban y violan- dijo en tono de broma y no tan de broma, los otros tres solo atinaron a sonrojarse.

Un rey pirata algo SM, un "súcubo" teniendo en cuenta que atrae a hombres y no tanto a mujeres y un elfo que parecía cortesano de una comarca…¿?

…Esperen ¿…Por qué…?

-…Por cierto…¿Por qué escogieron esos…?

- Soy Inglés

-Al parecer atraigo hombres

-…mnh…

-….ok…¿?- los tres lo agarraron de un bazo apartándolo un poco de sus acompañantes.

_-Para joder a alguien_-dijeron en susurro el trío mientras hacían como que dios les habla y se separaban de el tranquilamente

-ok…

-¿..y eso que tu acompañaras a Noru?-dijo Lovino

-…se podría decir que entiendo su sentir…

Arthur alzo una ceja interrogante

-Misma causa pues…aun que más bien el weón no deja de coquetear con cualquiera, junto con el idiota de Lupeque le da cuerda -dijo visiblemente molesto y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí en el jardín de la escuela dos chicos estornudaron.<p>

-ugh creo que me dará gripa wey-dice un moreno muy simpático

- nah, de seguro es alguien hablando de nosotros..¿? ah~ de seguro mi Manu se acuerda de mi~- menciona un rubio algo soñador.

-...Pa lo único que se a de acordar Manu de ti es para castrarte/torturarte/matarte, más por que quedaste con la loca de Carmen. Por mi parte, el si me quiere- dice algo burlón

-oye oye oye, en primera YO no quede...Me obligo, segunda YO quería ir con Manu...el me bateo.. Tercera, fue todo tu culpa por mandarle esa carta-por error- a Carmen al tardarte en ponerla en el casillero de Manu por ayudarle al Americano ese y que la loca de carmen de por si algo acosadora y "odia Manus" aprovechara la situación... así que como dirías..."Todo es tu Pinche culpa" Lupe!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y casi gruñendo.

-...ugm..em.. Mira Sebas! las saladitas son horneadas! -seguido de eso corrió a la entrada del evento

-Vuelve acá jodido idiota! Manu no me quiere por tu culpa!

* * *

><p>-uhg lo siento amm -Arthur le sonrío con condescendencia<p>

-Bah no importa, igual, esto sera divertido-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, entonces.. a divertirnos!


End file.
